The Butterfly and Her Samurai
by Vylet Lust
Summary: A V'Day fic. A sneak peak inside Fuu's diary. Is her love for Jin is stronger than her long destine search? Which way will her heart follow? JxFxM! Read on to find out. NEW & FINAL CHAPTER 15 IS UP & more! YOU'LL BE IN FOR A SURPRISE! R&R, please.
1. Prologue: Fuu and Her Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Hello, Samurai Champloo fans, I'm rose-mirror21 coming at ya! This story inspires me by a song called "Butterfly" by Ayumi Hamasaki. A love looking for her samurai, searching high and low until she finds him once again. If you haven't heard the song, that's okay. No problem there, but this story will give you the idea as you read. An unbelievable story that's a-must-read.

**Note: **Fuu writing in her diary about a samurai named Jin, who she traveled with along with her other traveling companion named Mugen. Supposedly, all three of them are still adventuring together throughout Japan continuing on the search of the sunflower samurai. Until one day, Jin, the quiet samurai swordsman left one night to go which seems just for a lonely walk, but he never returned without saying where he was going or why he really left. Fuu's feelings for Jin became stronger since that day than the search for the sunflower samurai. Which path will she choose now? Read on to find out, my lovely SC viewers. Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

_By: rose-mirror21_

Prologue

It's was a warm, light breezy night and the moon was shining its bright silver core with fireflies dancing in its white shadow over the water. There was young girl at the age of fifteen named Fuu who is seating on the ground by the crystal, shimmering blue lake as she opens her diary and begins to write about a samurai and her traveling companion named Jin.

Fuu's p.o.v. writing in her diary:

_When I first saw you_

_I wanted to fall to my knees_

_The strong structure of your face_

_Makes my face feel red and my heartbeats faster_

_But when you stood there_

_Face to face with Mugen_

_I wanted to cut in_

_Just to feel your hands reach out to me_

_However, it didn't happen that way_

_Because I wanted to see you in action_

_Not that I like fights nor interests me_

_I'm just into you from a distance_

_I long for a moment with you_

_If only you can hear my heart from afar_

_Until then, I'll wait for you here_

_Under the moonlight_

_By the lake_

Fuu closes her diary and stares down into the water, holding her diary closely to her chest.

"I wonder where is that samurai anyway?" she wondered. "My samurai Jin."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **Yes, I know short, but sweet don't you think? Well, you SC fans you know what to do. R/R and any suggestions are welcome! No flames, just your honest opinion. _Sayonara_, see on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Battle of the Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

Chapter 1

"Hey, you!" shouted Mugen spotting the young girl by the lake along the trail. "What are you doing over there, writing in that stupid diary, again?" he said playfully, but just being plain curious.

Fuu didn't bother to look back. Right now, she doesn't want to be bothered with him. She misses Jin and it is tearing her up inside because there's no clue of his whereabouts. Mugen stands behind her leaning over her. She looks up at him.

"Mind you business, nosey!" Fuu spatted and then she stands up moving away from him. "Hmph, just leave me alone, you're such a pain," she said waving her diary back and forth in his face, then walks away.

"Whatever," Mugen scowled back, then walks up behind her and then snatches her diary. "Let's see about this diary, eh." he grinned.

Fuu turned around in surprise and tries to get it back by beating him on his back like a quarrel between siblings.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU..GIVE THAT... BACK...OR ELSE...I'LL SCRATCH YOU TO DEATH...AND CALL IT MURDER!" screamed Fuu, now jumping on his back trying to reach for her diary that way. Though she still couldn't reach for it.

"Hey, get the hell off me, will ya?" Mugen yelled as he started to open the diary.

Fuu eyes widen and gasped, "NOOOO! YOU IDIOT, GIVE THAT BACK!"

She couldn't think of anything else but the first thing that came into mind is what she did. So, she climbs down from off his back, and then she kicked him in the groins with her right leg. Mugen drops her diary in front of him and groans painfully and loud that it echoes throughout the forest. The birds begin to burst out of its resting area and start to flutter around wildly. Fuu now has the upper hand as she retrieved her diary and ran along the trail that leads back to a town nearby where they were both lodging for the past two days now since Jin has been missing. Fuu turns around and waves to Mugen.

"Hey, Mugen!" Fuu yelled to him. "I always knew you have small brains, but that you have there, I couldn't feel anything!" she laughed hilariously.

"What did you say!" growled Mugen. "Come here and say that, you little bitch!" he demanded.

"Bye!" she waved again, and then left.

Mugen growled again to himself.

"Wait! She didn't mean that," thought Mugen. "Errr...Fuu, I'll get you for that and that's a promise!" he scowled with a burning determination for a payback for that incident.

Fuu p.o.v. writing in her diary as she walks up the trail to the nearby town:

_As the days go by_

_I wonder where you are right now_

_The feeling of you not being here with me_

_Makes me feel blue and cold_

_Oh, when will you come back to me_

_Until then, I'll wait for you_

_Under the moonlight_

_By the lake_

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **Wow, that was fun and loud! I enjoyed writing this first chapter. I'll try to make chapter 2 a bit longer. See ya on the next chapter. You know what to do SC fans. R/R.


	3. Chapter 2: Fuu's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

Chapter 2

Inside the lodge, Fuu is resting on futon in her room fast asleep. As time passes minutes later, she begins to dream about the night before the day Jin was with her and Mugen at dinner.

Fuu's dream:

_Fuu: Jin, wait. Where are you going?_

_Jin stand in his track, not even facing her directly._

_Jin: I'm going on a walk._

_Fuu: Where to? When will you be back?_

_Jin: I'll be back._

_Then he left._

_Fuu: That...errr..who, does he think he is ignoring me like that? Why wouldn't he answer my questions? Well, I shouldn't wait for him. I know he'll be back. He's nothing like Mugen just up and disappear, then come back at the end of the day or the next day. I trust Jin and I know he'll return. I know that for sure. He'll be back._

_Mugen: Yo, waiter! More rice balls, please? And maybe some more squids while you're at it, will ya? Geez, slow service around here._

_Fuu puts her right hand to her chest._

_Mugen: Hey, Fuu. What's the matter? Ate a bad squid?_

_Fuu: No, I just think I'll go and take a walk._

_Mugen: Hey, you are paying for this, right?_

_Fuu: Will you do it for me, please?_

_Mugen: Errr...don't get cute with me. I don't even have enough to cover this bill. Now, I know there's more under that cute, little pink kimono of yours. Hiccups!_

_Fuu: What are you getting at! You pervert! This here is all I have!_

_Showing her diary._

_Mugen: You're just holding back the money. Come on, spare me the change, eh? That diary is not the only thing you have._

_Fuu: Here, strive for more duties next time and maybe you'll get paid more, you lazy bum!_

_Slamming the money onto the table._

_Fuu: Now, are you satisfied, you jerk! I'm leaving and goodnight! Idiot!_

_Mugen: Burps! Hiccups!_

_Fuu: Disgusting! You're so...errr._

_She turns around heading out the door and then also left._

_Mugen: Women. Some nerve. Hiccups! Oh well, I'll go bug her later. Hey, waiter! Hurry up, I'm starving here and bring another bottle of sake', while you're at it, will ya? Burps!_

_Fuu sits in front of the lodging area looking up to the white, silvery moon._

_Fuu: What is this feeling? It's different this time about Jin. Why would he just leave without saying where he's going or when will he come back? That's not him at all. Something isn't right. Perhaps, something has been bothering him lately that he's not telling us. I should go and find him._

_She got up and begins to look for Jin and followed the trail that leads to a nearby lake._

_Fuu: I'm sure he must've went this way. I can feel it._

_She looks down on the ground and found a small shiny trinket, shining from the moonlight._

_Fuu: Huh, what's this? This must be for Jin. Well, I'll give it back to him when I go back to the lodge. Or maybe, I'll give it back to him now. He probably took a shortcut back to the lodge anyway._

_She turned around and headed back to the lodge._

_Jin: Fuu?_

_She quickly turned around and was surprised to see him, but she just put on a quit hissy- fit with both hands on her waist. _

_Fuu: Jin, where were you?_

_Jin: I was by the lake and I needed to think about something._

_Fuu: Yeah, right! Like what? You didn't even say when you'll be back!_

_Jin: You was concerned about me?_

_Fuu: Well, a little._

_Jin stared for a moment at her like he's seeking for the truth in her big brown eyes._

_Fuu: Okay, a lot. You're happy now?_

_Jin: My apologies. I didn't mean to worry you. You shouldn't be out here, it's getting late._

_Fuu blushes pink upon her cheek and thinking to herself._

_Fuu: (Jin is worrying about me and my safety. Wait, hold up, this is Jin I'm talking to and not some love of my life.) Hey, I can take care of myself, you know!_

_Jin looks up into the sky at the moon._

_Jin: The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think?_

_Fuu looks up at the moon, also, and then looked back down to him._

_Fuu: Okay, Jin, it's just a moon. Now let's go back to the lodge and get some sleep._

_Jin: Fuu, will you enjoy this evening with me by the lake. I need to talk to you._

_Fuu: What is it that you want to talk to me about? What's going on, Jin?_

_Jin walks over to her and held her right hand into his as Fuu felt electricity shivered up her spine._

_Jin: Come with me, Fuu._

_Fuu: Jin, wait. I just want to return this, okay? I believe it belongs to you, right?_

_She hands him the trinket._

_Jin: Yes, my trinket. It was a small token from a town miles back for helping a young woman escape her abusive husband. I wanted to be with her, but choose not to, because I wanted to be with y...uh._

_Fuu embraces him and then Jin held her close like she was someone very dear to him._

_Fuu: Oh, Jin. That poor lady. She shouldn't be treated like that._

_Jin: Yes, you're right. No woman shouldn't feel mistreated like that, not even you._

_Fuu looks up at him, as a tear fell from her eyes and Jin looks down and wipes it away with his thumb._

_Jin: Don't cry. Be strong and you'll succeed._

_He smiled that handsome smile she couldn't resist._

_Fuu: Okay, I promise to be much stronger. In matter of fact, everyday I will, for you, Jin. Thank you._

_He nodded his head in agreement. Fuu held him tighter, but not too tight, as she sink down deep into his warm embrace, and smell the scent of his kimono, like the aroma of a deep blue ocean. The soft breeze of the night made her feel really good, especially, in this moment with him while the fireflies dances around them brightly._

_Jin: Will you hold it for me, Fuu, until I return?_

_Fuu: For what? It isn't mine. You keep it._

_Jin: Please, for me?_

_He placed it back into her possession now, let's go of her hand, and then turns around heading back from which he had came._

_Fuu: Wait Jin! Where are you going? And when will you be back?_

_He stop in his track again, but this time, he slightly looks over his shoulder not directly facing her._

_Jin: I'll be back. Don't worry. As long as the moon is still shining, I'll be back before the morning sun rises. Please, go back to the lodge. Don't wait up for me. I'll be fine._

_Fuu: Oh, well...okay. Well, don't stay out too late. All of us is leaving in the morning to checkout the next town to see if the townspeople there have heard or have any clues on the sunflower samurai whereabouts. How does that sound?_

_Jin waved in agreement as he continue to walk and that was the last time she saw him._

_End of dream._

To Be Continued...

**Note:**

**futon:** a flat, strawlike bedding that can be place on the floor and can be folded and stored away or can be used for seating at other times.

**kimono:** is a loose, wide sleeved Japanese robe, that is fastened at the waist with a sash called an obi.

**sake': **a mildly alcoholic Japanese beverage made from fermented rice. Burps! Mugen did it, not me. -points finger at him-

**A/N: **Heartwarming, romantic, but sad, I know. See ya on the next chapter. You know what to do SC fans. R/R.


	4. Chapter 3: Mugen's Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

Chapter 3

Fuu wakes up to a early bright morning. The sun shining over the peaks of the mountain, the birds are chirping in the trees, and the smell of breakfast cooking in the next room in the kitchen.

"Huh, what a dream," said Fuu, now sitting up in a sweat. "Yuck! I need to go take a bathe in the hotsprings. This kimono is drench and smelly," she said in distaste.

She slides open the double doors, and then looks up and saw Mugen standing there leaning against the rail of the lodge.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" said Mugen. "I haven't forgot about that little incident back there yesterday last night in the forest," he grin pervertedly.

"Hmph, I'm surprise you're up so early and for what?" she said pushing him away, but then, he caught her hand and pushes her back inside her room. Fuu let out a small cry as she was shoved down onto the floor.

"What do think you're doing, Mugen?" questioned Fuu shaking from the forceful impact that just happened.

"You know why, Fuu. Let's just call this a little payback from yesterday," growled Mugen

closing the doors with both hands behind his back and facing her at the same time.

He begins to walk over to her, pulling out his sword that was at his side, and then placed it in front of him pointing it directly at her with one hand. Fuu begins to scream at the top of her lungs and Mugen covered his ears to shut out the noise. Next, she got up, and then started to reach for different objects that she could in the room, grab them and then threw them at him just to try and scare him off.

"GET OUT, YOU JERK!" screamed Fuu. "GET OUT!" she shouted as more objects flying across the room towards Mugen shattering around his bare feet.

It's not that Mugen cares about the broken glass that had shattered around his feet. Pain and blood isn't nothing to him. There's nothing that can stop him when it comes to this kind of confrontation. However, Mugen continues to swing and slash the items away with his sword like it was nothing.

"ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH OF THIS THROWING, FUU!" Mugen yelled back.

"Well, get out, you perverted snake!" yelled Fuu. "Get out now!" she growled throwing the last glass object and he caught it with his bare hand, and then drops it on the floor. But it didn't break, it just rolled on the floor.

"Fine, I'll leave," grinned Mugen turning around and then left her room.

"What on earth was he thinking?" wondered Fuu. "Oh, I wish Jin was here," she said wiping her hair from her face and holding back her tears, trying not to cry.

She begins to look for her diary, frantically, and carefully trying not to be cut by the shattered glass that was on the floor.

"Wait a minute, I think Mugen took it when he came in contact with me," she thought. "When he grabbed me, threw me down, and then he was hiding something behind his back when I was throwing at him. Errr...Mugen," growled Fuu.

Mugen walks away from the lodge and pulls out her diary that he placed in his shirt before leaving the room.

"Ha! Finally, I got her diary," said Mugen proudly. "I wondered what she has been writing and I hope there's something in here about me," he wondered.

He opens her diary and found out what he at least expected.

"Darn it! I can't read this," he mumbled. "I can't read at all and I want to read this so freaking badly," growled Mugen.

Mugen closed the diary and head back to the lodge.

"MUGEN! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY, YOU JERK!" screamed Fuu from a distance leaning over the rail of the lodge.

He stopped and looked up seeing Fuu from a distance.

"Whoa. She looks angry," he smirked. "Better give this junk back to her for she really bury me in my grave that will probably read: Here Lies An Idiot With No Brains and No Life. Well, whatever. I'm coming, you little..." he said, cut off from finishing his sentence, and then he saw Fuu coming at him with full speed heading towards him for her diary and with fire in her eyes.

"What the..Fuu, wait!" said Mugen, instead, he drops the diary anyway on the ground, turns around, and then ran like a big chicken into the forest. Fuu looked down and retrieved her diary once again.

"Hmph, it's still in good condition," Fuu said relieved and calmed. "NEXT TIME, YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled and then smiled.

Fuu turned back around heading to the lodge and then the owner of the lodge showed up.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY PLACE, THIS ROOM, OH MY!" screamed the male owner. "My lodge! Oh, my lodge!" he panicked and then sobbed falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'll clean it up," Fuu said patting the owner on his back.

"Did you do this, young lady?" asked the owner looking up at her with grief in his eyes.

"Well, yes, and I'm terribly sorry, sir," replied Fuu. "Like I said, I'll clean it up," she said gladly with a smile helping the old man up.

"Then, that settles it, young lady," said the owner. "After you finish cleaning up here, you'll have to help me in the kitchen today serving breakfast and lunch," he ordered her.

"What! I'm leaving today. I can't do all of that right now and I have to take a bath," she explained. "I have to find someone. I won't have time serving dishes, not today," cried Fuu.

"Sorry, you brought this upon yourself, now get to work," he demanded handing her a broom, and then walked away.

"But..but..errr...MUGEN!" Fuu screamed balling up her. "Alright, you won't payback, you bastard, then just you wait," she growled in angrily.

Then she went back into the her room and begin cleaning up the mess that was scattered all over the floor.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **Whoa! That was exciting and funny. See ya on the next chapter. You know what to do SC fans. R/R.


	5. Chapter 4: Fuu's Hot Springs Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Ana and Sana in this chapter.

A/N: Thanks SC fans and viewers, for taking the timeout to read my related poem "Moonlight Jin" to this fanfic. Now here's for all of you and what you requested Chapter 4, plus a bonus Chapter 5. But first, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy! R/R!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 4**

It was a late spring evening and the sun begins to set behind the mountains. Fuu watch the customers leave the lodge as the kitchen comes to a close. She picks up the dirty dishes off the tables, walks into the back, and placed the dishes by the soapy water on the counter.

"Hmm, I wonder where that Mugen is anyways," she wondered with a sigh. "I haven't seen him all day," she said to herself.

She begins to wash the dishes one by one and dries them with a soft piece of cloth. Then she looked up outside the window and saw Mugen with both his hands behind his head whistling an unfamiliar tune coming from the forest.

"Errr…there he is," growled Fuu. "You're not getting away this time," she whispered to

herself.

Fuu watched him like a hawk as he walks in the direction where the hot springs was located.

"Are you done back there, young lady?" yelled the owner. "We're closing," he said sweeping the last bit of dust out the front door.

"Yes, I'm coming, sir!" Fuu replied. "So, he's going to the springs, well then, I have something just for you, you bastard," she said with a sly and evil grin.

Fuu heads out the lodge with the owner as he locked up the place.

"Thank you, young lady, for your service today," said the owner nodding his head to her.

Fuu just laughed it off, "Oh, it was nothing, sir, my pleasure," she said scratching the back of her head and nodding back to him at the same time.

She watched as the owner walks away with a wave and she waved back.

"Bye!" shouted Fuu, and then turns around. "Now, about that Mugen, what he did is what he shall pay.

Fuu walks in the direction of the hot springs where Mugen is relaxing in the steamy waters.

"Oh yes," sighed Mugen with a towel on his head. "Mmm…if only I have a woman to join me right now or even more, oh yeah," he said with his eyes closed and a big perverted grin on his face leaning his head back.

"So, if that's what you want, well then, that's what you'll get, you perverted jerk," whispered Fuu hiding behind the bushes.

Fuu spotted a small dressing room, walked inside it, and then she found a red kimono with white flowers decorated on it that was nicely folded. She picked it up until she heard a door creaked behind her.

Fuu turned around and gasps, "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would come here," she apologized bowing to two women.

"Oh, that's okay, my name is Ana," said the older woman, who was middle age with a beautiful face and a well-shaped figure, but she had a crooked nose and has a few missing teeth. "We're just passing by to take a bathe in the springs," she explained.

"And my name is Sana, my goodness, you're face is absolutely beautiful," said Sana, who was fat and has a big hairy mole on her chin. "I wish I have a face like yours, young lady," she said fanning herself with her fan.

"Huh, what?" said Fuu confusedly. "Wait! Are you two sisters and geishas?" she asked them both.

"Well, of course, we're from a town miles back with an owner name Lumpy," Ana replied.

"Yes, he likes to see me dance all the time and watch Ana sing, right sister?" Sana asked her older sibling.

"Oh, shut up! And what is your name, young lady," asked Ana to Fuu.

"I'm Fuu," she replied.

"Fuu?" repeated Ana. "What kind of name is that?" she said in disgust.

"What kind of name is Ana?" responded Fuu in disgust, also.

"Hmph!" said Ana.

"Now, listen up! Are you both interested in a tall and handsome guy," Fuu asked them. "He's really looking forward tonight for beautiful women like yourselves," she smiled.

"Oh really, I'm beautiful!" excited Sana.

"Ah, shut up!" spatted Ana tapping her fan on the top of her younger sister head. "Yes, we would like to meet him. Where is he?" she asked.

"He's in the springs," replied Fuu. "But first, let me get him worked up for you and that's when you two come in, okay?" she explained.

The two women nodded in an agreement and left to get undress for the hot springs.

To Be Continued…

**Note:**

**geisha:** a Japanese woman that is trained as a professional singer, dancer, and a companion for men for pleasure and enjoyment.

A/N: You know what to do SC fans and viewers. Review! See ya on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Geisha Fuu

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Ana, Sana, and Lady Ayu in this chapter.

A/N: Here's a bonus chapter. Chapter 5! Enjoy! R/R!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 5**

On the other hand, Fuu let's down her long brown, flowing hair, got undress, and then puts on the red kimono. She slides open the door and closed it behind her. However, she walks down a small path that leads to the springs and Mugen was still sitting there with his eyes closed. The spring was getting steamier and steamier that she couldn't quite see but she manages by little steps at a time. Then suddenly, Mugen heard a snap in front of him.

"Who's there," called Mugen. "I hope you're the woman from my dreams that would like to join me right now, aren't ya?" he said with his head still tilted back.

"What should I do?" thought Fuu. "Oh, I'll disguise my voice, and then hopefully, he doesn't recognize it's me," she whispered to herself.

Fuu clears her throat, "Um, yes, my name is Lady Ayu and I'm a servant here at the springs, will you like a massage, sir," said Fuu with a sexy, older woman tone voice.

"Oh yeah, why not, eh?" agreed Mugen trying to see through the steam. "Why don't you come closer or better yet, why don't you come join me, hm?" he offered.

"Um, no, thank you, I'm fine," said Ayu.

"Hey, why don't dance for me, but take off that kimono first?" Mugen ordered her. "And let me see what you got under there, will ya?" he said.

"Well, um…I'll just come around and just give you a massage, sir," giggled Ayu.

Mugen just shrugged his shoulders, "You're a shy one, aren't ya?" said Mugen curiously. "Your first time, hm?" he said relaxed under her touch upon his shoulders.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MY FIRST TIME DOING WHAT!" screamed Fuu hurting his shoulders and then she immediately cleared her throat again to speak as Lady Ayu. "Um, first time doing what, sir," she said to him.

"My goodness, lady, you're rough," grins Mugen. "I like that a lot in a woman," he said reaching his hand back trying to feel underneath her clothes.

Fuu bit his hand hard.

"Ahhh! Dammit, lady, what's wrong with you!" screamed Mugen shaking the pain away from his hand. "You're one of a kind, yet, I was wrong about you, then," he said.

"Oh, my goodness, sir, you have such a strong back," she giggles trying to keep him from turning around.

"Hm, really? I hear that one a lot," smiled Mugen.

"Such a liar," thought Fuu. "I feel like I'm massaging a huge bird or something," she said rolling her eyes.

"I really loved the way you speak to me, lady, because you're turning me on," said Mugen with his arms resting around the spring's edge. "What do you say about sleeping with me tonight, hm?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Of course, sir, but first, I want you to close your eyes, relax, and I'll appear so beautiful in front of you with all of my precious glories," explained Ayu.

"Oh yeah, bring it because I'm ready," said Mugen. "I can't wait to touch your precious glories that you speak of," he said licking his lips hungrily.

"Don't worry, you will, you dirty man," giggled Ayu.

Fuu signals the two women over to the hot springs and Ana appeared in front of him naked.

"Hi, there, you handsome man," said Ana as Mugen slowly opened his eyes and then wided.

"HUH, WHAT THE, FUCK? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" stared Mugen looking at her crooked nose and a few missing teeth when she smiled big at him.

"I'm Ana and that's my younger sister Sana over there," she introduced.

"Hey, don't forget about me," said Sana walking over to him naked, also.

"No way! Stay back, you ugly bitches!" yelled Mugen. "I'm out of here," he said turning around, but then, Sana grabs him around the waist and brought him closer to her chest back in the water.

"Leaving so soon, lover?" said Sana.

"What is that on your chin, your other face?" said Mugen is disgust.

"No, silly, I'm beautiful!" excited Sana.

"Yeah, right! Who'd lied to you, lady!" said Mugen splashing water as he tries to escape her tight grasp from around his waist.

"You're funny, lover," said Sana "I like you," she giggles.

"You're such a tease, sir," giggled Ana motioning up and down Mugen's chest.

"I think I know who did this," thought Mugen. "Errrr…FUUUUUUU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mugen fought his way out of the springs and placed a towel around his waist.

"Where are you going, sir?" asked Ana.

"Shut up! There's something that I need to take care of," growled Mugen and then left the springs.

Fuu was in her room getting ready for tomorrow's travel, and then quietly behind her was Mugen covering her mouth by surprise with his right hand and his free hand wrapped around her waist holding her close as she whimpers and muffles.

"You did this didn't you?" asked Mugen. "You send those ugly bitches to me, didn't you, Fuu or shall I call you, Lady Ayu?" he said to her in her left ear.

He lets her go and shoved her down on the floor once again. Fuu quickly crawls back into the corner of her room as she watches Mugen placed his hand upon his towel.

"Wha…What are you going to do to me?" hesitated Fuu.

"Playtime's over, Fuu, no more paybacks," said Mugen giving her a perverted grin as he begins to remove one wrap of his towel from around his body.

Fuu covered her eyes with both hands.

"Please, Mugen, stop!" she yelled removing her hands from her face and eyes still tightly shut. Then a few seconds later, she opens her eyes slowly and he was gone.

"Hmm, he's gone," said Fuu. "Idiot, I wish Jin was here with me," she recalled reaching for diary. She walks over to the double doors and slides them closed. Fuu opens her diary, sits on her futon, and then she begins to write.

Fuu's p.o.v.:

_Jin, my samurai_

_When tomorrow comes,_

_I'll find you_

_I made promises many times_

_But this time, I'll search for you_

_High and low_

_My heart says:_

"_Never to give up on the one you love"_

_And I won't_

_I'll look for you and the sunflower samurai_

_I'll never give up on you, Jin_

_Each day, I continue to grow stronger_

_Just for you_

_As long as I still hear your name whisper in the winds_

_I know you're still alive out there somewhere_

_I'll find you, my samurai_

_My samurai Jin_

Then she closes her diary, placed it inside her red kimono, as she lies down on her futon with her eyes closed, and then a single tear fell from her eyes hearing Jin's voice in her head: "_Don't cry. Be strong and you'll succeed_," Fuu remembered him saying to her. "_Okay, I promise to be much stronger. In matter of fact, everyday I will, for you, Jin. Thank you," _she remembered saying to him and smiled happily as she fell fast asleep.

Mugen is sitting outside the lodge in front of his room thinking to himself, "If you keep this up, Fuu, next time, you won't be so lucky," he thought as he got up, went in his room, closed the door behind him, and then prepares himself for tomorrow's travel.

To Be Continued…

**Note:**

**geisha:** a Japanese woman that is trained as a professional singer, dancer, and a companion for men for pleasure and enjoyment.

**futon:** a flat, strawlike bedding that can be place on the floor and can be folded and stored away or can be used for seating at other times.

A/N: Wow! What a chapter, huh? Did you enjoy it? I surely did. So, you know what to do. Review! Review! And I'll see ya on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Fuu Hides and Mugen Seeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N:** Well, I'm back and if you're reading this, I'm glad you're back for more humor and thanks for your lovely reviews. Lots of love to you all! And still hoping for many more SC fans and viewers. Things have been a bit slow, but I enjoy writing just for you. Now let's slow things down for a little spring fling, shall we? Yes, a little fling between Fuu and Mugen. What? Uh oh... Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 6**

Finally, morning has come and it was raining outside. Fuu was getting dress for today's travel wearing her pink kimono tied with a red obi. She walks over to the double doors and then slides them open with a big sigh.

"Ah darn it, today is the day that Mugen and I suppose to search for Jin and sunflower samurai," pouted Fuu. "I hope that it wouldn't be long for it to stop pouring, well, at least for this morning," she said leaning in the doorway.

Fuu, then walks over to the mirror and sits down on her futon. She begins to brush her long, flowing brown hair and then placed the brush along the right side of her. She looks at the mirror staring at the trinket that's around her neck, which she is now holding in her possession for Jin, until the day that they'll meet again. Then suddenly, tears begin to fall from her eyes and she wipes them away with her hands.

"Oh Jin, where are you?" said Fuu looking down and holding the trinket in her hand. "Why else do you want me to keep this, hm?" she sniffles, and then reaches to pick up her brush again, but it wasn't there where she had placed it.

"Huh? It was right here next to me," said Fuu frantically searching around her.

Then, she looks up and there was Mugen leaning in the doorway with her brush in his hand.

"Looking for this, Fuu," teased Mugen swinging the brush side-to-side at her and then raised it in the air.

Fuu gasps, then stands up and walks over angrily towards him, "You give that back, Mugen, why do you always have to pick on me, you big jerk, or else?" she spatted at him jumping up and down trying to reach for her brush.

"Or else what?" said Mugen curiously with a big smirk on his face.

"Or else...I'll, um," she stammered trying to come up with something to say, but then, Mugen slammed her against the wall. Fuu eyes wided by the shock impact of the wall against her back.

"Mugen, what are...," said Fuu, but was cut by him giving her a long deep kiss.

Fuu begins to whimper, while Mugen precedes the lecture until she begins to feel really hot all over. Through her mind, she doesn't want anything to do with him, so what's a girl to do. So, she went for the goal. The super kick in the groins.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Mugen stumbling and groaning with his hands between his legs trying to keep his balance. Then, he grabs her, but Fuu slaps his left eye with her brush, she drops it, and then made her escape out of her room into the pouring rain. "AHHHHHH! I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I SWEAR IT! ERRRRR!" yelled Mugen covering his left eye.

The thunder roars across the skies and Fuu was still running in the pouring through the forest trying to reach the lake, hoping that Jin was there to save her from Mugen. Finally, she made it to the lake, leaning against a tree while catching her breath. Then, a few seconds later, she hides behind it and peeks, hoping that Mugen wouldn't find her.

Mugen on the other hand, follows the muddy footprints that were sunk down into the muddy water.

"You're leaving me clues, Fuu, I thank you for that," chuckled Mugen following the muddy footprints that leads into the forest.

Fuu was getting scared and she wished that Jin was here to save her, but what else can she do.

"Oh no, what will he do to me, if he finds me?" thought Fuu. "Oh, Jin, I wish you were here," she said tearfully.

"You can run, Fuu, but you can't hide," said Mugen with a cocky grin walking down the narrow path. "SO, GET READY BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU!" he shouted, then laughs out loud.

To Be Continued...

**Note:**

**obi: **is a long, broad sash that is tied around the waist over a Japanese kimono.

**A/N:** "AHHHH!" screamed Mugen. Well, for that Mugen, you deserve that one for putting your hands on Fuu like that. Shame on you and stop picking her, will ya? Geez, let her be. What a chapter, but there's more to come, my loyal SC fans and viewers. Review! See ya on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Jin's Whereabouts Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Ana in this chapter.

**A/N:** My goodness, you guys, Mugen is getting closer, now what? Enough of my chit-chat. Read on. Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, Fuu, come out, come out, wherever you are, you little bitch," growled Mugen. "I'll get you for kicking my...oh, there she is," he smiled.

Mugen sneaks up behind the tree and grabs her on the shoulder, "Gotcha, you...huh?"

"Hi, you handsome man," said Ana turning around and carrying an umbrella with both hands. "Want to join me in the rain? It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" she said to him, while touching his face, giving him a big smile of missing teeth again and him staring at her crooked nose.

"What the fuck?" said Mugen slapping her hands away. "Where is she, where's Fuu?" he scowled.

"Oh my, you sure are a fierce one, aren't you, because I really like fierce men, like yourself, hm?" said Ana seductively. "Besides, what kind of name is Fuu, hm?" she scoffs.

"Well, what kind of name is Ana?" mocks Mugen. "Now get outta my way, you ugly bitch!" he said walking around her, continuing his walk down the trail for Fuu.

Ana turns and watches him leave; then, she calls out to him, "Hmph! My name is beautiful and so are my good looks, you bastard!" yelled Ana.

Mugen turns around and looks back at her, "I don't have time to play games with you, lady!"

"I know where she is, if you let me sleep with you," Ana offered him.

"No way, lady, goodbye!" said Mugen turning back around and walking off again.

"You're looking for a samurai, aren't you, by the name of Jin?" asked Ana.

Mugen stops in his tracks and glances over his left shoulder, "Yeah, how do you know that, hm?" he asked her.

"Oh well, you know me, I have my ways," replied Ana giggling behind her fan covering her mouth.

"I don't know you, lady!" said Mugen angrily. "Where is he, where's Jin?" he said getting pissed off.

"Well, he's in…um, I don't know, really," she giggles again.

Mugen grew angrier, but he rather saves it for Fuu when he finds her.

"Next time, when we meet, you won't be giggling, you ugly whore!" yelled Mugen walking off again.

"You stupid jerk; if you were nicer to me I would've told you where he was!" yelled Ana back at him.

"Then tell me, you bitch!" demanded Mugen facing her for the last time and with a really pissed off attitude. "Like I said before, lady, I don't have time to play games with a whore like you!" he said frustrated.

"He's in Edo, you imbecile," said Ana. "I heard that he'd entered a tournament there and that is all I know, now will you sleep with me, will you, huh?" she asked him batting her eyes at him.

"Hmm, thanks for the info, that's all I need to know and hell no, lady, not in a million years that I'll ever sleep with you," said Mugen in distaste. "Maybe in another lifetime, if you get your nose fixed and get some teeth, then maybe we'll talk, hm?" he said to her cocking an eyebrow with a sly grin.

"Oh my, I'll think about it, but you're so harsh with words, sir," said Ana smiling behind her fan. "You need to relax and I'll ease your stress right away," she giggles trying to

reach out to him.

"Stay back, lady!" said Mugen pointing his finger at her. "I'll look for Fuu on my own, later," he said walking away.

"JERK! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER!" screamed Ana. "I WANT YOU MORE AND I'M EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HER, TOO!" she cried, then turns around and heads back down the trail to her nearby hometown.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Tell me this, is Mugen falling a little for Ana somewhere in there? Well, at least we all know now where Jin is, right? Or is she lying? Jin is in a tournament? What's up with that and for what? Well, we'll know all the answers to our questions in later chapters. But first, review! See ya on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Game Over, Fuu

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N:** My goodness, you guys, Mugen is getting closer, now what? Enough of my chit-chat. Read on. Here's a bonus for ya, Chapter 8! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 8**

Fuu was getting cold and she wanted to go back to the lodge, but she was afraid to go back because of Mugen harassing her. She suddenly hears someone coming down the muddy trail and she was getting more afraid than before. Her first thought that it can be Mugen or it can be Jin coming to rescue her from Mugen.

"Oh no, where will he show up, I don't want him to find me?" thought Fuu. "Please, don't find me, please, don't find me," she whispered softly to herself.

In the meanwhile, her head was getting too cloudy and she couldn't think straight because she was so scared. Instead, she stood very still behind the tree with her eyes tightly shut. Then the sound of muddy walking has stopped and she took a glance around the tree, but nothing or no one wasn't there. She slowly turns back around and gasps, "Mugen!"

"Were you looking for me, Fuu?" grinned Mugen. "I've missed you, did you miss me?" he frowned giving her a sly grin.

"Mugen, wait, I'm sorry, please, just leave me alone," said Fuu sobbing and moving away from him. "Why are you doing this to me, why?" she asked him wondering and waiting for an answer.

Instead, Mugen ignores her and just walks over trapping her against the tree by stretching out his left arm and resting on it. Then, he places the brush that was in his right short's pocket with his free hand between her breasts inside her kimono, "Here, you forgot this," said Mugen glancing down her kimono. "Mmm...nice," he whistled.

Fuu gasps and slaps him hard, "YOU PERVERT!" The slap echoes throughout the forest while the thunder roars louder and the rain pours harder, and Fuu was getting even more damped under the weather. "I need to go back inside, but I won't surrender myself to Mugen and let him win me over, because I won't let him," she thought to herself.

Mugen was pissed off angrily once again, and then, he grabs her and clutches both his hands around her arms, "Don't ever do that to me again, I'm warning you, Fuu!" yelled Mugen. "No more slapping and no more kicking, you got that!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, just let me go, please?" cried Fuu. "I won't do it again, okay, I'm sorry...I wanna go back, I'm getting cold," she said sobbing and shaking.

Mugen releases his hands off of her, but this time, he went back of trapping her against the tree with both arms resting upon it.

"Hmph, you know, Fuu, the reason that you couldn't come up with anything back there because you're too chicken to say that you want me?" he said in a husky voice.

"I'm too chicken? Hmph, you're the chicken, you big chicken!" yelled Fuu in his face. "And I don't want you, either, now let me go!" she said trying to push him away, but he refuses to move.

"Kiss me, Fuu?" said Mugen coming closer and pressing his body up against hers. "You know you liked it when we were in the room, come on, let's do this again without the kicking, okay?" he said touching her face with his right hand.

"No! Get away from me, you spineless jerk!" yelled Fuu in his face again.

"I see, you want Jin, don't ya?" Mugen asked her. "Well, I know where he is?" he said teasingly.

"Really? Mugen, where is he, where's Jin, huh?" questioned Fuu.

"He's in Edo and entered a tournament there," he grins.

"Yay! Alright, let's go to Edo," excited Fuu. "So, now let me go, shall we?" she said to him, but Mugen just shook his head disagreement.

"Not yet, you're waiting for the rain to stop, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Well, yes, but now that we know where Jin is, I can't wait to see him again," she smiled.

Mugen stared down deep into her big brown eyes, "Before we go looking for him, there's something that I need to get off my chest and I'm gonna start with you, you little bitch, now come here!" he said angrily, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, and then heads back to the lodge.

"NOOOOO! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BIG IDIOT! JIN, HELP ME! LET ME GO!" screamed Fuu beating his back and kicking her legs. "SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Game over, Fuu," thought Mugen. "Victory is mine and its time for me to teach you a little lesson," he said laughing out loud walking down the narrow trail.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Poor, poor Fuu. tsk..tsk..tsk..What will he do with her now? Are you curious so far, my loyal viewers? I am. Wow, I'm having some much fun with this fic. Review and come again. Until next time, see ya on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: To Trap A Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and welcome back. Okay, ratings has been change because there will be one or more in later chapter(s), so here's my shot of a little something you might enjoy, **but you've been warned! **Here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 9**

Mugen arrives at the lodge in Fuu's room. Fuu was worn out from beating on his back and kicking her legs, so, she became defeated. Mugen places her down on her futon and wipes the wet hair from her face with his hand. He watched her restless body and studied her figure through her wet kimono.

"Hmm, I gotta get her out of these wet clothes," whispered Mugen to himself, as he slowly unties her red obi, until it was finally loose. "Oh yeah, now let's see what you got under this cute little pink kimono of yours, eh?" he grins pervertedly, as he slowly pulls it open and reveals her breasts.

Mugen was satisfied like a happy boy struck treasure full of gold coins. Meanwhile, he took off his wet clothes and throws them across the room and then, he laids naked right beside her, placing gentle kisses on her neck. He sits up on his arm, desperately wanting more taste of her, so, he reaches his hand to touch her face and begins to kiss her once again. While he was kissing her, he moves his hand down and gropes her right breast with his left hand at the same time. Then suddenly, Fuu moans in his mouth and kisses him back with eyes still shut. Her attention was unaware at the time, but he didn't care. He wasn't surprise that she was kissing him back because he knew it was coming sooner or later. So, he kisses her deeper as he sucks on her tongue just to taste ever bit of it in his warm mouth. Mugen moves his head down and suckles her left nipple while his free hand teases the other with his forefinger and thumb. Fuu moans louder, arching her back as she can feel herself getting really hot and moist between her legs that she couldn't take the teasing any longer and wanted more. So, she slowly parted her legs as he moves his hand lower past her waist, places his hand there, and then, he begins to rub her clit with his hand until she got really wet. After that, he slowly probes her virgin pussy with his middle finger half-way inside of her as a small gasps escape her lips. He strokes his finger in and out of her as she digs her nails into her futon, Mugen can feel himself getting hard that he wants to try something else, but he rather enjoy himself a little longer hearing her moans and gasps, which was turning him on.

"Hmm, I take it that she's a virgin," thought Mugen. "Maybe I'll try another finger, eh?" he chuckled.

Then, a few seconds later, Mugen probes her with two fingers. Fuu takes another gasp of air, arches her back again, breathes harder and moans louder and louder echoing her room as she can feel herself feel like she was going to explode. He fingers her a little faster as he now suckles her right nipple into his mouth, and then, she places her hands on top of his to make him go deeper. Two minutes later, she couldn't take it any more and then, stops him from teasing ministrations. Then, she mumbles a few words as if Jin is the one doing this to her.

"Jin, please, go easy on me," she said unaware of what's about to happen next with eyes still close. "Jin, I want more, please, give me more?" she breathes as tears fell along side her face.

Mugen grins, "Sure, first time, huh?"

Fuu didn't answer as she felt a heavy body placing between her legs.

"So, you're not so shy after all, hm, you're even more desperate than I am?" he chuckled.

**_A quick flashback inside Fuu's unconscious mind_**

_Mugen: You're a shy one, aren't ya? Your first time, hm?"_

_Fuu: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MY FIRST TIME DOING WHAT?_

**_End of quick flashback._**

Fuu eyes shot wide open and turns to look at who is doing this to her, as he about to position himself.

Mugen looks down at her, "Hey, I was just getting started, why ya stopped me?

_"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" _screams Fuu in his face, and then moves away from him quickly as she covers herself with her hands. "MUGEN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?" yelled Fuu.

Mugen cover his ears and stands up naked in front of her, "ERRR! ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING SCREAMING ALREADY, WILL YA?" yelled Mugen.

Her eyes traced down pass his waist and gasps, "Oh my, Mugen, what were you trying to do to me and why are you naked!" asked Fuu again still shock looking at his huge erection standing before her very eyes.

"What'd you think, I was trying to warm you up, that's all," he replied and chuckled.

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU WAS TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME, WEREN'T YOU, YOU BIG JERK?" said Fuu with fire in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU, MUGEN, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND?" she said a bit teary and embarrassed.

Mugen didn't answer and looks away from her. How can he, if that's what he was planning to do to her? There was a fire deep inside him that he wants it to be release. He wanted Fuu, but not intentionally as some kind of suitable partner, just only for little tease. Fuu stares up at him with her big brown eyes looking at the expression on his face.

"You know, Mugen, you should be a shame of y...," said Fuu, but was cut off as she watches him walking over to her with a cocky grin looking down at her. "Mugen, go away!" she said averting her eyes away from him.

"I'm sorry, okay," said Mugen with a careless attitude. "Let's go find Jin," he said with a sly grin, then turns around, picks up his clothes, and stands in the doorway with a big sigh.

He didn't know what to say next. The room was silent for a moment, not another word was spoken yet. Only the sound of Fuu sniffles and Mugen being quiet as he watches the rain passes over. Fuu looks at him still covering herself with her hands and sitting on the floor, then screams at him, "MUGEN, YOU IDIOT, DON'T PRETEND LIKE THIS NEVER'D HAPPENED!" she said sobbing. "I HATE YOU, GET OUT, GET OUT, HOW DARE YOU, MUGEN?" cries Fuu as she reaches for one of her shoes and throws it at the back of his head.

"ERRR...AHHH, YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU LOVE TICKING ME OFF, DON'T YA?" growls Mugen as he rubs the back of his head, then turns around and faces her angry. "Come here, you little brat!" said Mugen, as he throws down his clothes onto the floor, walks over to her angrily, grabs her up by her wrists with both strong hands and shakes her insanely. "What did I tell you about ticking me off, huh?" he said to her angrily.

"Mugen, no, please, stop it, you're hurting me," cries Fuu as tears from her eyes continues to roll down her pink cheeks nonstop. "Mugen, you know you started first and I didn't do anything to you since then, so if Jin was here, he'll take care of you!" she yelled in his face.

"Then, let him come and we're going to find him, now shut up, will ya and get dress, you little brat," said Mugen as he releases his grip off of her, walks away picking up his shorts, puts them on, picks up his shirt, and then, stands in the doorway again. "I'll be waiting for you outside while I go take care of a little business, so, don't keep me waiting," he said pissed off and left her room.

Fuu continues to cry as she sits on the floor once again, then later, she got up and walks over to her dressing room and puts on some warm clothes. A white kimono designed with different color butterflies and laced with a light pink obi. She later walks over to her futon and sits in front of the mirror and sniffles. She dry her tears with her hands and reaches for her diary then opens it.

Fuu's p.o.v. angry and upset writing in her diary:

_Jin, today, we're coming for you_

_Well, I'm coming for you_

_If I wasn't alive today_

_You'll be very sorry that you've left me_

_Here with this total jerk, Mugen_

_But I couldn't blame you for it_

_Though, it's my fault that I was so shy,_

_Yet I was being so stubborn_

_To come with you_

_When you asked me to come with you_

_And talk about whatever_

_You wanted to say to me_

_Why me, why me, Jin?_

_Will I always be like this?_

_After everything that had happened_

_To me this morning_

_I wanted to scream my heart out_

_And just calling your name isn't any use_

_I wanted to die, Jin, I wanted to die_

_You lied to me, my samurai_

_And any of this isn't making me stronger_

_Or isn't it just me not understanding you're words_

_Or unless I'm just lying to myself_

_Yes, I guess I am_

_Perhaps, I want more of something_

_Like what Mugen did to me_

_I wish it was you, my samurai, only you_

_My samurai Jin, we will shine someday_

_Some fucking day_

_Until next time, I'll wait for you_

_Under the moonlight_

_By the lake_

She closes her diary and places it in her kimono, not knowing that Mugen was eavesdropping on her conversation a few seconds later while she was writing.

"Jin, why does this have to happen to me," Fuu said to herself with her head down in her arms in front of the mirror sobbing and sniffling once again. "I don't know who to trust anymore and I'm so scared what Mugen will do to me next time because...oh, Jin, how can I tell you all this, if so, will you leave me again?" thought Fuu.

Later, she sits up wiping her face, reaches for her brush, and begins to brush her wet, long brown hair. After that, she pins it up with a matching thin-needle, light pink hairpin, and then stands up looking in the mirror at her new kimono that Jin bought her as a gift from a town miles back. As she slowly grins and thinks back in the time when the day she had received it as a gift from Jin.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** -wipes tears from eyes- Poor Fuu. Why can't Mugen keep his hands to himself? I admit I was a bit nervous writing this, but I think I did pretty well at the beginning of this chapter, don't you think. Well, you know what to do my wonderful viewers. No flames, please, just your honest opinion only, because I tried really hard on this one and I put a lot of thought into it, so spare me, will ya? See ya on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Off to Edo

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Just to let you know before I continue that I've should've mentioned it long before that from the beginning of this fanfic they were settling in Izumo. I'm so sorry about that folks. Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 10**

Mugen, Jin, and Fuu was walking in the forest the day before they all settle in Izumo where they we're staying.

_**Fuu's flashback**_

_Fuu watches a butterfly dances in front of her as she reaches out and it lands on her finger. Then, moments later, she watches it fly away up into the trees. She looks up to see where it has gone as she blocks her hand from the bright, red evening sun._

_Fuu: That's weird. Where did it go?_

_Jin: Fuu._

_Fuu: Yes, Jin, is something wrong?_

_Jin pulls out a wrapped gift out of his kimono._

_Jin: Fuu, this is for you._

_Fuu: Huh, a gift for me?_

_Mugen: What the hell is it?_

_Fuu: Oh, shut up, Mugen!_

_Jin smiles and Fuu unwraps the gift._

_Fuu: Wow, a white kimono, oh, and it has butterflies on them._

_Mugen: That's it? Man, I'm leaving, this is boring. I thought it was food._

_Fuu rolls her eyes at him as she watches him walking away._

_Fuu: Whatever, you jerk!_

_Jin: Do you like it?_

_Fuu: Ah, Jin, I love it. Thank you so much._

_Jin: You're welcome._

_Fuu: But Jin, how did you get this, I mean the money for this and all?_

_Jin: I've been saved my money for the last two days._

_Fuu: That figures why you didn't spend your money on food for the last two days because you wanted to buy this kimono for me, right?_

_Jin nods his head._

_Fuu: But why, Jin, I don't understand?_

_Mugen: Are you guys coming or what?_

_Fuu yells back._

_Fuu: Coming!_

_Jin: Fuu, you ask too many questions._

_Fuu: I'm sorry._

_Fuu puts her head down facing the ground and Jin lifts her head up again with his finger._

_Jin: I want to see you smile, Fuu._

_Fuu smiles for him big and he smiles that well known smile again._

_Jin: I know that you'll look beautiful when you put it on._

_Fuu blushes and turns around with her back facing him._

_Jin: Uh, Fuu, what's the matter?_

_Fuu: Oh, Jin, really, you're making me blush. You shouldn't speak like that._

_Jin: I'm sorry. Fuu, can we talk alone when we get there?_

_Fuu: Um, you mean just you and me? Well sure, of course, Jin._

_Jin: There something that I want to tell you._

_Fuu: Okay, well then, come on. Off to Izumo we go._

_Mugen: About fucking time. For a moment back there I thought I have to drag both your asses to Izumo._

_Fuu slaps him in the back of his head then runs off ahead of them._

_Mugen: Errrr...you little bitch, come back here!_

_Fuu yells back from a distance._

_Fuu: Mugen, stop whining, you big baby, we should get going to the next town. The sun is setting and we need a place to rest!_

_Mugen: Fine!_

_Jin: Hm._

_Mugen: What's the matter with you?_

_Jin: It's nothing. We should hurry and settle in the next town._

_Jin walks ahead of him and Mugen shrugs his shoulders whistling an unfamiliar tune with his hands behind his head and follows him._

_**End of Fuu's flashback.**_

Fuu smiles big in the mirror holding the trinket in her right hand, "I think I understand now, Jin." said Fuu. "There are better days and today wasn't the day," she said.

**_Mugen's flashback on that very same day._**

_Mugen is sitting outside the lodge with Jin as Jin was cleaning his two swords into its perfection._

_Mugen: Yo, Jin, whatcha doing?_

_Jin: Cleaning my swords._

_Mugen sits next to him, but not close._

_Mugen: Hey, what were you two talking about back there?_

_Jin: Do you always stick your nose in other peoples business?_

_Mugen: Come on; spare me with the details, will ya?_

_Jin: We were just talking about the kimono I bought her that's all._

_Mugen: Yeah, right. You think I'm going to believe that?_

_Jin: Call it whatever you want._

_Mugen: Don't tell me that you're falling for the little brat, aren't ya?_

_Jin stop cleaning his swords, and then he sheath them. He stands up and silently walks away._

_Mugen: Is it something I said or did I hit the nail on the head?_

_Jin: Let's not talk about this. We should go and see what they have in the kitchen. I'm sure dinner should be close to finishing._

_Mugen: Sure, whatever. I'm hungry, too._

_Jin: Hm._

_Mugen got up and thinks to himself as he follows Jin to the kitchen where Fuu is setting the table._

_Fuu: Oh, you guys are here. Good, dinners ready, so let's eat._

_Jin nods his head while Mugen just stares at the two chatting back and forth._

_Mugen: Hmm, I wonder about those two, oh well._

_He shrugs his shoulders and went into the kitchen._

_**End of Mugen's flashback.**_

Back at the lodge, Mugen shows up at the doorway of Fuu's room.

"Yo, are you ready?" said Mugen all dressed and ready to go.

"Yes, let's go to Edo and find Jin," she smiled, and then passes him.

Mugen eyes watch her with a shock look on his face, "I don't get it, why is she smiling after what have happened this morning?" he thought. "I didn't think I was that good," he smiled, but was a bit uncertain of the fact why she's smiling.

"Are you coming, Mugen, I'll race ya?" said Fuu taking off ahead of him.

"Wait, come back here, you...ah, forget it," said Mugen. "Maybe she's up to something, oh well, whatever," he thought to himself again placing his hands behind his head whistling an unfamiliar tune again.

Fuu is now walking ahead with Mugen far behind her talking to herself, "Jin, you believe in me into becoming a strong, young, and beautiful woman," smiled Fuu. "I will survive each day until we meet again, so here I come," she said as a single tear fell from her right eye holding her head up into the warm afternoon sun.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **The lesson in both chapters, well, especially this one, is that you can see that Fuu is still hurt, but smiles instead and doesn't trust anyone, including Mugen for now, though trust comes a long way to gain again. But what she learn from her flashback about Jin words, she learned to keep her head up, smile, and move on. You're still alive and that's all that matters. Continue to live life and fly free like a butterfly, a free spirit, she is. What she remembers is someone is still out there that loves her much more than life itself. For Mugen's flashback, he just didn't get an honest answer from Jin, but what he does know now that Fuu and Jin do have a secret bond together. That's it for now. You know what to do, review and come again! Until next time, see ya on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: In Edo: Fuu meets Marusagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Akura Marusagi, Ana, and Sana in this chapter.

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks, my loyal viewers for your wonderful reviews and congratulations for coming this far of reading my first fanfic for this anime category. Welcome back! I'll start by posting the chapters one at a time throughout this month, which I'm planning on to finish this fanfic. Right now, I'm currently working on another fanfic at the same time, so please be patient. Thank you. I know, Chapter 9, was surprisingly unexpected and Chapter 10 was inspiring. But what will happen in this chapter? Yes, this one's longer as more surprises lies ahead! Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 11**

_-ripping the record as we go fast forward to Edo-_

As several days passes by, Mugen and Fuu has finally made it to Edo. Villagers all around were talking about the upcoming tournament and how exciting it will probably be this year. Hearing the sound of music and children laughter reminds Fuu when she was little girl in her days growing up back home.

"My goodness, will you look at this place, Mugen, it's so huge!" excited Fuu.

"Yeah, I guess," said Mugen stirring a finger in his right ear.

A geisha giggle as she passes Mugen.

Mugen turns and stares at her with lust in his eyes, "Hmm, todays must be my lucky day, but that giggle sound familiar," he said scratching his head.

Fuu turns to look at him, "Hey, Mugen! Let's go find Jin!"

"Yo, Fuu, why don't you go on without me, I'll catch up with you later," said Mugen as he follows the lady that passes him just now.

"Fine, you big jerk!" said Fuu with her hands on her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go look for him this way while you go that way," Mugen grins as he walks away.

"That, errr...well, it doesn't matter," sighs Fuu. "I'm here now and I can't wait to see Jin again," she smiled as she turns to walk the opposite way.

Minutes later, Fuu passes by an old man that was saling his tickets for free, but anyone wasn't buying it. Perhaps, some villagers think he's a bargain thief, so Fuu went over to see what the old man is really about.

"FREE TICKETS, FREE TICKETS FOR SALE!" said the old man sitting under his tent waving the tickets. "Oh-oh, you there, young lady, would you like two free tickets for the tournament, it's today," he said a bit shaky.

"Huh, are you talking to me?" said Fuu pointing at herself, then walks over and approaches him. "Well, I don't know...um, are you sure those are free, sir?" asked Fuu uncertain about the offer.

"Oh, yes, yes, it's free of no charge," replied the old man.

"I don't know, I'm not quite buy all of this free offerings of two tickets, you know?" she spatted at him.

"Believe me, these are my tickets and I bought them, I swear it," he said, and then he coughs sickly covering his mouth with a piece of cloth.

"Are you okay, old man, you look ill?" asked Fuu as she walks over to him and pats him on the back.

"Ah, don't worry about me," said the old man leaning slightly forward. "I'm not well to go to the tournament this year," he said wiping his mouth and fanning himself.

"What is your name?" she asked him curiously.

"My name is Akura Marusagi and yours, young lady?" he replied to her.

"I'm Fuu," she replied to him.

"Fuu, huh, what kind of name is that?" he asked.

"Oh, not this again," said Fuu placing her hand over her forehead.

"Just teasing, just teasing," cackles the old man. "That's a very lovely name, young lady," he smiled looking slightly up.

"Thank you, sir," she said to him.

"I sense that you've come a long way," said Marusagi sitting up again, rocking and placing his hands on legs.

"Yes, you're right," said Fuu surprisingly. "I've came all the way here to look for a friend of mine," she said sitting next to the old man looking up at him.

"You seem sad, Fuu, is this friend of yours has enter the tournament here?" asked Marusagi fanning himself again.

"Yes, his name is Jin and I came here to see him and give him back this trinket," said Fuu.

"But that's not just all, right?" he said to her with a small grin.

"No, I...I want him to be with m...," she stammered and couldn't finish her sentence.

"He's a samurai and you want to be with him for personal reasons, correct?" he said still looking up slightly, but not looking at her.

"Well, um...," said Fuu blushing pink.

"You really came here to bring him back with you so, that you can confess your love for him, am I correct so far, hm?" said Marusagi, then suddenly he coughs sickly again and covers his mouth.

"Marusagi, sir, are you all right, sir?" wonders Fuu as she pats him on the back once again.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you, Fuu," Marusagi sighs, and then clears his throat.

Fuu sits back down and response to his question, "Yes, I'm in love with him, but I don't think he knows that I secretly do," cried Fuu.

"I see, but he knows already, Fuu," he smiled.

"Huh, what do you mean, Marusagi, was he here?" she wondered curiously trying to figure out where the old man is getting at.

"Yes, I've met him, we've talked, and he even took care of me yesterday when I didn't even ask him to," smiles Marusagi. "He was a very kind man; quiet and wise, and I can remember it just clearly on that day when he first arrive here on day before the tournament," he said.

_**Marusagi flashback**_

_Jin: Hello, is anyone in here?_

_Marusagi: Yes, come in. –Coughs-_

_Jin: I'm sorry if I had disturbed you, old man, but I'm looking for a place to stay until tomorrow's tournament?_

_Marusagi: Sure, I'm just not feeling well, so you can rest over there if you like._

_Jin: Thank you._

_Marusagi: -Coughing hoarsely- Oh my._

_Jin: Are you all right, old man?_

_Marusagi: Yes, I'll be fine. -Coughing-_

_Jin: Hm, I'll go pour you some water._

_Marusagi: You don't have to do that._

_Jin: Please, don't be stubborn, old man._

_He pours Marusagi some water in a cup and hands it firmly to him._

_Jin: Here you go._

_Marusagi: Thank you, um...what is your name, samurai?_

_He sits down next to the old man._

_Jin: I'm Jin._

_Marusagi: I'm Akura Marusagi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Samurai Jin._

_Jin: Hm._

_Marusagi: Is something wrong?_

_Jin: It's nothing. You should get some rest, old man._

_Marusagi: It seems that something is bothering you; don't mind talking about it, hm?_

_Jin: Old man , I'm sorry, but it's personal matter._

_Marusagi: I understand, but do you think you'll sleep tonight from whatever that's on your mind right now._

_Jin was silent for a moment; then he walks over to his futon as he remove his glasses from his face and places them alongside him with his sword and then he answers the old man's question._

_Jin: Of course, you're right and I'm a bit worry._

_Marusagi: -Coughs- About what or whom? And why are you entering the tournament?_

_Jin: I'm sorry, old man, but I believe your going too far with the personal questions._

_Marusagi: I'm guessing, what you're doing is for a love one back at home, correct?_

_Jin lies down, turning away from the old man._

_Jin: -Sighs- Yes, I'm doing this for a dear friend of mines by the name of Fuu. I'm entering the tournament to win the prize money for all us to go Nagasaki in the search of the sunflower samurai._

_Marusagi: That's all! -Coughs- I think there's more. What do you mean by "us"? You have another friend, too, besides the lovely young lady? And who's the sunflower samurai?_

_Jin: I don't know who the sunflower samurai is, but yes, the other person name is Mugen, who travels with Fuu and I. I don't know why you might say that we're friends because when all of this is over, we're going to fight where we left off._

_Marusagi: Well, I don't know if you really mean that because once it's over, you'll probably move on and the both of you will put your differences aside. Beside, both of you will realize that you have someone to protect in the end and it will be mostly you, Samurai Jin._

_Jin sits up on his futon then looks over at the old man._

_Jin: Why do you say that, old man?_

_Marusagi: You should know better by now that you have grown to love what you have today and not the past._

_Jin: I'm sorry, but I don't get what you're saying._

_Marusagi: I'm saying "listen up and pay attention; open your eyes", you're loved by someone special today, right? And that is what you have now and the past is just the past, so move on and never to look back, but never to forget._

_Jin: So, you're saying that I should move on, accept the love that I have for Fuu and protect her because she needs me? In other words, Mugen can still be an enemy of mines, but I should keep an open mind and be aware of my surroundings?_

_Marusagi: Mhmm, correct. The one you love is her, right, but your enemy can still be a snake in the bush waiting to attack._

_Jin: Then, you're saying that Fuu might be in trouble because I left her alone with Mugen._

_Marusagi: Yes, it's possible. –Coughs- I can sense it from here._

_Jin: Then, I must go back now. Thank you, old man. I understand now._

_Jin stands up then collapses back on the floor._

_Marusagi: Are you okay, Jin?_

_Jin: Errr…ah, my body. I'm starving after so many days of traveling to get here._

_Jin stomach growls and Marusagi cackles._

_Marusagi: If you were hungry, why didn't you say so? There's food over there in the pot, so help yourself before you leave._

_Jin: Thank you, old man, and I wish you well._

_Marusagi: Thank you. That's very kindly of you samurai._

_Jin thinking: I'll leave first thing in the mourning. Hopefully, she'll be okay by the time I arrive there before sundown._

_Marusagi closes his eyes as Jin continues to eat._

_Marusagi: Goodnight, Samurai Jin._

_Jin: Goodnight._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So, Jin was really here in Edo and then he went heading back to Izumo first thing in the morning?" said Fuu with fury in her eyes. "You're saying that we've walked all the way over here for Jin and now he left again heading back to Izumo and we didn't even see him?" she growled with her fists balled up in anger.

"Yes, he probably has taken the other way round to get you and your friend faster, but Fuu, don't worry about the tickets, perhaps, I'll give it to my daughters instead," said Marusagi. "Though, I sensing that he had left just yet and that he still wondering around here in Edo, but for what, I'm not sure," he said to her.

"Errrrrr, Jin!" yelled Fuu as she puts her hands out for the tickets. "Please, you can give me the tickets, perhaps, he probably might be entering the tournament after all, hmph, such a jerk, just when I thought he'll be there for me," she growls angrily with a frown on her face.

"Oh, dear, here you go, you can have them, then," he hesitated handing her the two tickets as he stopped fanning himself.

"My goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, please, forgive me," Fuu apologizes nodding her head. "Are you sure you want to give these tickets to me," she wondered.

"Yes, I'm sure, one for you and the other for your friend that you've travel here with," smiles Marusagi. "Oh, and if you see my two daughters Ana and Sana, do tell them to visit me as soon as possible," he said fanning himself again.

"Are you their father?" she asked him.

"Yes, they're my daughters and their geishas' that work for my younger brother, who goes by the nickname Lumpy," replied Marusagi.

_**Fuu's flashback**_

_Fuu: Wait! Are you two sisters and geishas?_

_Ana: Well, of course, we're from a town miles back with an owner name Lumpy._

_Sana: Yes, he likes to see me dance all the time and watch Ana sing, right sister?_

_**End of flashback**_

"Wait, I remember that name and he's your brother?" said Fuu surprisingly. "I remember your daughters were saying that their entertainers, too!" she said to him.

"Mhmm, he's bad news and I hope your friend doesn't run into him because he and my daughters are arriving here today for the tournament," warns Marusagi. "He wants my daughters to become more likely thieves than just entertainers and they'll do whatever they can to help my brother to pay off his drug debt," he said sadly.

"Oh no, Mugen has went with that woman, who can possibly be Ana, so I must hurry, and catch up with him," cried Fuu. "But Jin, errr...Mugen's my friend, too, I can't leave him here in Edo and try to catch up with Jin, if he still here or not, oh, what to do?" she said in frustration shaking her head with her hands tangle in her brown hair.

"Fuu, there can be many obstacles along the way, but don't worry about that because if you have the heart of bravery against all odds, you have accomplish your worst fear," said Marusagi with a cunning smile. "So, be careful and remember what danger lies ahead," he warned her.

"Thanks, I'll remember that, Marusagi, and that's what I'll do," said Fuu as she nods her again, turns around, and then heads out the tent. "Nice meeting you, Marusagi, and hopefully will meet again," she smiled waving at him and he waves back.

Fuu takes off running as she passes the villagers trying to catch up where Mugen and the geisha lady might've gone to.

"I'm coming Mugen, just don't do anything until I get there, you pervert!" thought Fuu to herself.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **Whoa, that was long! So, now you have your answer to the question of why Jin has enter the tournament. I know Marusagi is a nosey old man, but don't you get the feeling he can read minds before they even say anything else? Not really. Surprisingly, the man is really blind and he can sense people's emotions. Remember the clue word "sensing"? Interesting character, huh? I bet you didn't guess that one. What I like about him is his teaching, not such a bad character to me, but I just don't like his nosiness. Well, you know what to do, review and come again! Until next time, see ya on the next chapter as more answer to questions is still ahead and surprises.


	13. Chapter 12: Fuu vs The Whore

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Ana in this chapter.

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Okay, SC fans and viewers, here's Chapter 12! I'm in love with this chapter because I had fun writing it just for you all! A warm surprise in this chapter. Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 12**

**_-ripping the record fast forward to Lumpy's private-_**

Mugen follows the lady inside Lumpy's place, though, it he still thinks this person is someone he knows.

"Hey, what are we doing here, huh?" Mugen smirked. "Are we about to get our freak on or something, if so, I'm down with it," he said as he stood by the lantern that is placed in the middle of the floor by Ana's futon.

"Mmm, you're funny," the lady giggled with her back facing him.

"What's your name?" Mugen asked her. "You sound familiar, so do I know you from somewhere, lady?" he wondered.

Then, the lady turns around and reveals herself, "Reconize me, you handsome man, I'm Ana?" she replied removing the fan from her face and revealing a perfect smile and a nicely shape nose.

Mugen was surprised that he didn't even recognize her. For a moment, he couldn't stop staring at her and he was speechless.

Ana smiles and bats her long dark lashes at him.

"What the hell happen to you, lady?" shocked Mugen with wided eyes. "I had a strange feeling it was you," he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Surprised?" said Ana fanning herself. "Thanks to my owner Lumpy because he was the one who fixed me up, so end of story," giggled Ana. "However, I didn't tell him the real reason of why I want it done," she said walking over to him and stroking his chest slowly up and down.

"Mmm, yeah, I remember that feeling," Mugen smiles, as he slowly tilts his head back. "I don't care, lady, about the real reason because I'm sure you did it for me, right?" he asked her.

Ana giggles, "Mhmm, so remember the last time we met and what you said to me, hm?" she said whispering in his right ear. "I think you'd wanted me that day, if you didn't bother of chasing after your friend name Fuu, right?" she purred seductively.

_**Mugen's flashback**_

_Mugen: Next time, when we meet, you won't be giggling, you ugly whore!_

_Ana: You stupid jerk; if you were nicer to me I would've told you where he was!_

_Mugen: Then tell me, you bitch! Like I said before, lady, I don't have time to play games with a whore like you!_

_Ana: He's in Edo, you imbecile. I heard that he'd entered a tournament there and that is all I know, now will you sleep with me, will you, huh?_

_Mugen: Hmm, thanks for the info, that's all I need to know and hell no, lady, not in a million years that I'll ever sleep with you. Maybe in another lifetime, if you get your nose fixed and get some teeth, then maybe we'll talk, hm?_

_Ana: Oh my, I'll think about it, but you're so harsh with words, sir. You need to relax and I'll ease your stress right away._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mmm, oh yeah, I remember now," said Mugen as he moans eagerly while she places small kisses along his jaw line and then down to his neck. "What was I thinking, huh?" he said as he held her closer.

"Oh my, you have such strong hands, um...I'm afraid I haven't asked what your name is, sir, mind telling me?" said Ana as she moves her hand down and strokes his erection.

"It's Mmmugen," mumbles Mugen, then looks down as he watches her get down on her knees.

"Mugen, huh?" said Ana seductively while licking her lips. "Well then, Mugie, what do you want me to do now while I'm down here, hm?" she said looking up at him feeling his hard erection inside his shorts.

"You know what to do, lady," said Mugen licking his lips greedily. "Why don't you open that pretty little mouth of yours wide for me, will ya?" he smirks as he pulls out his long thick cock circling and teasing her lips with it.

_**-ripping record back to Fuu running to warn Mugen-**_

Fuu continues to run pass the villagers as she dodges through the crowd.

"I have to hurry and warn, Mugen," worried Fuu.

Then suddenly she trips over her shoe, "Oh, oh no!" cried Fuu falling as the action was going in slow motion.

"Ahh, I got you, are you okay, Fuu?" said a warm voice catching her fall.

"Oh, I'm...," said Fuu as she looks up at the handsome face samurai with wide eyes. "Jin, you're okay, is it really you?" she gasped surprisingly.

Jin nodded, "Yes, it's me!" he said.

Fuu and Jin stands up staring at one another eye to eye.

"Oh, Jin, I've knew I'll find you, you've come back to me," cried Fuu as she sobs and hugs him tightly.

"Fuu, what happen and why are you here?" Jin asked her curiously looking down at her.

"I've come here to find you and now Mugen is in trouble, if we don't hurry to save him, who knows what will happen," cried Fuu looking up at him

"Then, let's not waste any more time, let's go," said Jin as he held her hand and she followed him running through the crowd of villagers.

_**-ripping the record back to Mugen and Ana-**_

Mugen places his cock inside her warm mouth as she engulfs it greedily.

"Mmm, oh yes, you're such a fucking whore, you greedy bitch!" shouts Mugen as he tangles a hand full of her dark hair and guiding her head up and down on his cock. "Errrr…Faster, faster, you fucking whore, I want every bit of cum down your fucking throat!" he demanded her.

Ana bobs her head deeper and faster while Mugen was getting close; suddenly Jin kicks down the door with Fuu hiding behind him as she peeks over and saw Mugen and Ana.

"Oh my!" gasped Fuu.

"What the...?" surprised Jin.

"Jin? Fuu? What the fuck are you guys doing here," yelled Mugen putting up his shorts. "Errrr…Everytime I'm about to get something going on here, someone just has to come a fuck up everything, damn it!" he said frustrated and angry balling up his fists tightly.

Ana wipes the semen from her mouth.

"So, Fuu, it's you again and you brought me another one, too," smiled Ana.

"Why you cocksucking bitch, come here!" yelled Fuu as she walks over, grabs Ana's dark hair, and then drags her to the floor to the wall and Ana cries out screaming.

"Fuu, wait!" warned Jin. "Let's not do this, we found Mugen," he said to her.

"Not now Jin, paybacks a bitch when you're messing with the real woman here," said Fuu cracking her knuckles.

Ana was frightened and wanted to scream again, but instead, she scooted down a little against the wall staring up at Fuu.

"Wait, Fuu, I didn't mean to say that," apologized Ana shielding herself with her left arm covering her face while peeking at Fuu and slowly rising up against the wall.

"Oh yeah, what did you meant to say, you whore!" yelled Fuu in her face.

"Hey, Fuu, give her a break, will ya?" said Mugen scratching his head. "Enough all ready, that whore and I can do this another time, so let's go, eh?" he said waiting for her response.

Fuu ignores him and stares Ana straight in the eyes.

"I just wanted to have fun with both them, if you don't mind, they both are pretty handsome, don't you think?" she giggles.

"Errrrr...LIAR!" screamed Fuu grabbing her by the throat and choking her as Ana places her hand on her wrists trying to pull them away from around her neck. "I HATE THE WAY YOU GIGGLE AND YOU'RE NOT TAKING JIN OR MUGEN AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL, EVIL WHORE! DIE, BITCH, DIE!" she said angrily as she continues to strangle Ana until she couldn't hardly breathe.

Jin and Mugen comes running over and stops Fuu from her strong chokehold around Ana's neck. Mugen removes her hands and Jin pulls her away from Ana. While Ana was coughing as she saw Fuu was kicking her legs wildly when Jin pulls her away, then unexpectedly, Fuu accidentally kicks Ana in the face and she passes out as she slides slowly down the wall. They all gasped.

"Oh no, did I kill her, I didn't mean to," shocked Fuu with wide eyes.

Mugen walks over to Ana and places two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse, "Yeah, she's still alive," he reported.

"Damn!" thought Fuu. "That's good news, whew, that was close," pretended Fuu wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"She just passed out, that's all," said Jin. "We should place her on her futon," he said to them.

Fuu and Mugen nodded in agreement.

"I'll help you, Jin," said Fuu.

"Thank you, Fuu," smiled Jin.

Fuu helps Jin to place Ana on her futon while Mugen just watches.

"Yeah, place her there, so maybe we can start from where we left off," Mugen grins looking down at her.

"Don't do that, you pervert, don't you see that she's unconscious?" said Fuu sitting next to Ana and damping a piece of cloth in a warm bowl of water.

Mugen just smiles pervertedly and getting ideas of fucking a woman whose unconscious is good, but Fuu thinks that complete wrong which kind of reminds her a few days back of what he did to her on that day.

"Whatever, you're just disgusting, you know that?" said Fuu placing a damp cloth on Ana's head, and then she looks over to Jin. "Jin, is something wrong?" she asked him.

Mugen looks over by the door where Jin is, "Going somewhere, Jin?" he said curiously. "And Fuu, why did you come here, anyway, for me?" he wondered asking Fuu, but she just turns her attention to Jin and Jin turns to look at her.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Uh oh! Things might go down, you guys! That was a crazy chapter, wasn't it? Gotta love the girl fight! The winner is Fuu! –me and viewers cheering- Yay! Fuu and Jin finally meet again, but what's up with him now? And what will Fuu say next of why she came to Mugen's rescue? You'll find out on the next chapter. You know what to do SC fans and viewers, review! Thanks for reading and come again! Until next time, see ya on the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Meet Lumpy

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Akura Marusagi, Ana, and Lumpy.

**A/N: **Thanks for your nice reviews. Only 2 more chapters to go before the sequel! Here's Chapter 13, enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 13**

Fuu got up and walks over to Jin.

"Jin, th...there's something that I have to tell you," she sniffles.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" yelled Mugen. "All I want to know why you came in here, I was busy," he asked her again.

"Errrr…Fine, Mugen!" she scowls at him raising her shoulders up in anger. "I just wanted to, okay, because I thought you might be in trouble instead I came in here to see some bitch that happens to be Ana sucking on that thing you called "a dick" in her mouth and I didn't want to see you get hurt, now shut up, I'm talking Jin, sheesh!" she said with fire in her eyes holding a fist up at him.

Mugen shuts up and looks back down at Ana thinking, "Women, hmph, I can't believe she actually cares about me still after what I've almost done to her.

Jin snickers a little, and then clears his throat. Fuu turns back around over to him as places her hands against her chest feeling a bit nervous about what she has to say to him. She looks straight into Jin's dark eyes and begins to cry as she fell against his chest. Jin eyes narrowed down at her and embrace her solely.

"Ah, what the hell is wrong with her now?" asked Mugen scratching the back of his head looking up at the two.

"Fuu, not yet, I must win the money for our trip to Nagasaki," explained Jin.

Fuu looks up at him and then took a step back staring at him angrily, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "NOT YET"!" she yelled at him. "I'M NOT READY FOR WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING, NOW LET ME START FROM THE BEGINNING WHERE WE LET OFF, SHALL WE!" said Fuu rolling up her sleeves.

Jin eyes wided with a terrify look on his face as Fuu reaches inside her kimono for her diary, opens it, and then turns to a page with a list of events that have happen to her since he was gone.

"Please, read it, Jin, don't ask why you shouldn't," said Fuu giving him the diary.

Jin sighs and begins to read what it says:

_1: Jin has been missing for a few days without telling us where he was going_

_2: He left me with this jerk, Mugen_

_3: I've been picked on by him constantly_

_4: Mugen tries to steal my diary so he can read it_

_5: He stole my diary twice_

_6: I had to do extra work because of the mess I made throwing at him_

_7: I gave him the payback of scoring him with two ugly geishas_

_8: He try to show me something that I don't want to see, so I turned away, then back and he was gone._

_9: I was getting dressed as he came in and forcefully kissed me twice that day, and I didn't liked it, so I ran away from him; scared._

_10: It was still raining that day; cold and I was nearly raped in my own room and he was saying that he was trying to warm me up. LIKE YEAH RIGHT, HE WAS TRYING TO RAPE ME!_

_11: We've walked all the way from Izumo to here in Edo to find Jin_

_12: So, when I do find him, I just want to say that I lo..._

Mugen interrupts by snatching the diary away from Jin and raises it up in the air teasing Fuu.

"Hey, you give that back, you big jerk!" screamed Fuu as she jumps up and down reaching for her diary, while Mugen admiring her breast movements dancing in his face.

"Mmm, that's right, you little brat, keep jumping?" thought Mugen in his own perverted ways.

_**Jin's quick flashback**_

_Marusagi: The one you love is her, right, but your enemy can still be a snake in the bush waiting to attack._

_Jin: Then, you're saying that Fuu might be in trouble because I left her alone with Mugen._

_Marusagi: Yes, it's possible. -Coughs- I can sense it from here._

_**End of quick flashback**_

Jin thinking to himself," I was too late and I wish that I should've left her with him, though, I'm the one to blame for all this," he thought as he balls up his fists in anger. "GIVE THAT BACK TO HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" demanded Jin to Mugen.

Fuu gasps and turns to him, "Jin, you believe me now?" she asked him curiously waiting for an answer. "It's all true what had happened," she said feeling a bit teary.

Mugen hands over her diary while Jin stared at him with disgust. Fuu places her diary back into her kimono and steps out of the way.

"What's your problem, huh?" said Mugen grinning sarcastically. "You know what Jin, whatever you read in that little brat's diary, isn't true," he smiled screwing a finger in his left ear then looks at it.

"I believe her, but not you, you sick bastard!" sneered Jin. "How dare you hurt her!" he snapped at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you idiot, that little bitch know she was coming on to me!" shouted Mugen. "Besides, I had apologized to her about that, okay!" he growled getting ready to unsheathe his only sword.

"No, it's not okay, can't you tell that she's scared!" yelled Jin face to face with Mugen also getting ready to unsheathe one of his swords as well. "She's shaking all over and you try to use her for your own sick pleasure!" he growls as they swords clashed together as Mugen and Jin both then jumps back and points their weapons at each other.

"Hey, but she didn't tell you that she kicked me in the fucking nuts, didn't she, you asshole?" Mugen spats out.

"I really don't care because you totally deserve it for being such a horny and perverted imbecile like you are today!" yelled Jin.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP FIGHTING!" shouted Fuu at the top of her lungs with balled fists at her side. "I can't take it anymore," she sniffling in calm voice.

Jin turns and Mugen glances over both looking at Fuu and she responds facing Jin eye to eye, "No, that is not true, Jin, I never told him that ever and he's such a liar!" she cried.

Jin and Mugen places their swords back in its sheathes where they belong while Fuu continues to cry out.

"Believe me, Jin, he came on to me, I've never came on to him!" she spats out loud and then collapses down on her knees and sobs in front of him.

Jin fell upon his knees next to her, "Oh-no, Fuu, what's the matter?" asked Jin lifting up her head with his finger so he could look at her face that had suddenly reveal such pain in her big brown eyes. "Tell me, please?" he wonders as he waits for her answer while Mugen just stared down at her giving a sly grin.

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's just a good actress," said a hoarse voice.

They all turned around behind them and right there, who stood up was Ana as she tries to keep her balance, "I'm not done with her, oh-no darling, not just yet," she said rubbing her throat and neck with her right hand.

"Ana, you're awake!" surprised Fuu. "Oh, so you want more, huh?" she asked her standing up slowly facing her with a frown.

"Fuu, don't?" warned Jin.

Fuu lets out big sigh, "Oh, all right," she pouted but still keeping an eye on her.

"Ana was better unconscious on the floor," thought Mugen licking his lips. "Shit, why does she have to get up so soon, ah, dammit?" he grumbled looking at Ana then looks over to Fuu and Jin again.

"You're right, Jin," sighed Fuu as she reaches her right hand over and places it on top of his hand.

Then Jin slowly moved his hand away and turned around.

"Jin, please, don't leave me again!" cried Fuu reaching out to him. "Here's your trinket you've given me to hold for you, please, don't go?" she sobs.

"Will you hold it for me for one more day?" asked Jin glancing over his left shoulder. "I must win the prize money for us to go to Nagasaki," he said determine to do what he has to do to win it.

"I don't mind holding it, if you stay here with me, just please, don't leave me?" sobbed Fuu as tears continue to fall from her eyes. "

"Please, Fuu, don't cry, be strong for me?" he said turning around now facing her and walks over to embrace her once again.

Fuu embraces him tightly like the time she was last with him not far from the nearby the lake. She remembers his scent of a deep blue ocean that he wears upon his kimono.

"Jin, let's just go back where we left off in Izumo and start over," said Fuu looking up at him with a smile. "Is that prize money is more important than me, Jin" she asked him in whisper.

_**Jin's flashback**_

_Marusagi: I'm guessing, what you're doing is for a love one back at home, correct?_

_Jin: -Sighs- Yes, I'm doing this for a dear friend of mines by the name of Fuu. I'm entering the tournament to win the prize money for all us to go to Nagasaki in the search of the sunflower samurai._

**_-cut to another flashback-_**

_Fuu: Jin wait! I just want to return this, okay? I believe it belongs to you, right?_

_Jin: Yes, my trinket. It was a small token from a town miles back for helping a young woman escape from her abusive husband. I wanted to be with her, but choose not to, because I wanted to be with y…uh._

_Fuu embraces him and then Jin held her close like she was someone very dear to him._

_**End of flashback**_

Jin looks down at her, "No, I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here with you," smiled Jin. "You were concerned about me and I'll never leave you again, I swear it," he promised her as he held her closer to him.

"Jin?" purred Fuu still in his warm embrace.

"Fuu, let's go back and find the sunflower samurai, shall we?" said Jin.

"You bet!" excited Fuu looking up at him again. "That's if you still wanna fight in the tournament, I don't mind cheering you on," she said happily clinging onto his kimono.

"Okay, I'll win this tournament just for you," said Jin looking deep into her dark brown eyes again.

"No, for all of us, silly," teased Fuu and Jin nodded his head in agreement.

Mugen frowns at the two, looks away, and then sighs while thinking, "I should let them be, now about that Ana, hmph, she's one hot bitch!" he grins walking over to her. "Come here you naughty whore, where were we, eh?" Mugen asked her.

Ana eyes wided hearing familiar footsteps coming up to the house as she steps back against the wall ignoring Mugen as he continues to walk closer to her reaching his hands out.

"Hey, what's matter with you, you liked it before, come here, will ya," Mugen demanded her. "Get your ass over here, you fucking whore!" he commanded her pointing down at the floor. "Down on your knees, I'm not done with you."

Ana was shaking as she clings onto her kimono; Mugen still commanding her to fall down onto her knees; Fuu was showing off her butterfly kimono to Jin that he bought her weeks ago and Jin just adore her wearing it just for him as a surprise, and then looks over Mugen telling him to leave Ana alone; then suddenly, a person walks in through the open door looking around the place wearing a black kimono with two swords standing at his and has an young handsome middle age face. Everyone turns and stares at him as if he was an unexpected guest.

"What the hell is going on in here?" said the husky voice man. "If you wanna know the name, the nickname's Lumpy, that's all you need to know," he introduced himself to all of them and still looking around the place, then stares at Mugen, who is standing by one of his whores'.

Mugen stares back at him, "Got a staring problem, you asshole," smirked Mugen.

"Not at all, just give me back my whore," he replied. "Ana, get over here," he commanded her in a calm voice.

"Yes, sir," she answers him.

Ana takes a step forward but before she ever did, Mugen stops her in her tracks.

"Wait just a minute; I wanna fight for this whore here, so let's make deal, what do you say, eh?" Mugen offers him.

"Hmm, okay, if you win, you can have her and she is free to go, but if you lose, I'll still get to keep her, deal?" explained Lumpy putting out his right hand.

"Oh, hell yeah!" agreed Mugen shaking his hand.

"Let's settle this in the tournament, so good luck!" Lumpy smiled as he turns and heads out the door.

Ana looks at Mugen as he turns around to face her, "Why, Mugie, why me?" said Ana.

"Yeah, why Mugen?" wondered Fuu. "Why her?" she questioned him.

"Don't worry about that for now, let's all go to the tournament, come on!" announced Mugen chuckling as he walks out of the house and Ana followed him.

"Well, Jin, what now?" asked Fuu curiously.

"Then I'll go to the tournament, too," replied Jin.

Fuu nodded in agreement and shouted, "Yay, let's go to the tournament and win the prize money to go to Nagasaki…together.

Then, they both left the house and to go line up for the tournament that's about to begin in fifteen minutes.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** You know what to do SC fans. Review! Until next time, come again. See you on the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14: The Tournament Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Ana, Sana, and Lumpy (Akito Marusagi), Bokuto (first announcer at bench; male) and Kitomi (second announcer on floor & bench; female).

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews my loyal viewers and thanks for waiting patiently. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Yay! Ready for some laughter, you guys? Okay, I'm going to add a bit of hip-hop into this one and some humor that you wouldn't believe what would be in this chapter and the next one that is coming soon. _Welcome to the 2nd Opening of the Edo Tournament and you're all invited free of no charge!_ _Have a seat and enjoy!_ Here's Chapter 14.

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 14**

**ripping record to inside the tournament**

**_Bokuto: _**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2nd Opening of the Edo Tournament. I'm Kyotsu Bokuto!

**_Kitomi:_** And I'm Tusana Akitomi! Just call me Kitomi. _-giggles-_

**_Bokuto: _**We are gathering here today for the best this year. Hopefully, this year will be better than the last, don't you think, Kitomi?

**_Kitomi:_** Yes, I do see some familiar faces and some new faces. Oh, I'm so flattered by a few handsome faces than last year! No offense, but there were too many old people! -_giggles and waves at the handsome competitors-_

**_Bokuto: _**O...kay moving on, um, everyone has picked a number as you can see that we've placed them on the board here next to me, so, back to you, Kitomi.

_-men screaming and yelling behind Kitomi on the floor; except for Jin-_

**_Kitomi: _**My goodness, you men are wild! Oh yeah, Kitomi's here on the floor and the men are ready to battle for the chance to win two thousand wulongs! Yay! Since last year's tournament had too many deaths which have captured interest for some of you folks out there, though, overall it became boring, so, here are the new rules for this year's tournament:

1:Fighters, if your opponent is pronounced dead by the referee, you'll be automatically disqualified! _-the men's booing-_ Yeah, that's right, no deaths in this year's tournament, you guys!

2: Running or walking out of the ring, ha, you bet your ass, you guys, that you will be brought back in the ring by the guards of the this year's tournament and you will continue it on! So, don't think about escaping! _-the men's booing again-_

3: Fainting in the ring, we'll just throw water on you, and throw you out of the tournament! _-the men's booing again and a few were pouting like babies- _Oh, come on, we don't want weaklings this year!

4: Knockouts, we'll just throw you out of the tournament! We need strong men here, folks! You all must be worth fighting for and no time wasting! -_a few men's growls and others just continue booing-_

5: And lastly, no sissy slapping, biting, nail scratching, and pulling hair! We don't want pansy fighters today; no offense! But you can use your swords for minor scratching, though! _-the men's stop screaming and yelling- _Or maybe damages that are not too major, but no death-stabbing in the heart, stomach and cutting off heads like last year, hmm? _-scared to look behind her for a moment and getting feeling of eyes narrowing down behind her, then, she slowly turns around facing them all waving her hand in her face; giggles-_

_-crickets-_

_-whispering- _Um, I did say no offense. Well, back to you, Bokuto._ -giggles and tiptoes away from the men, which some looking at her with blank faces and a few angry faces; except for Jin; he's just waiting for a battle and staring at Fuu in the audience with that oh-so handsome smile-_

**_Bokuto:_** _-looking on over at the benches and thinking while rubbing his forehead-_ Poor Kitomi, tsk...tsk... At the wrong place, at the wrong time. Last year, she almost got nearly rape by a bunch of gray hair, dirty old men, hmph, maybe it was late hormones wanted a piece of her. _-clearing his throat and now announcing- _So, let's start with our first-two competitors, shall we? Let the tournament begin!

**ripping the record on the benches**

On the benches, there was Jin (number four), Mugen (number thirty-one), Lumpy (number fifteen) and the other thirty-two competitors were sitting on benches line-up in order for the fight.

"Ah man, what stupid rules," huffs Mugen. "The rules for this tournament get dumber and dumber," he shrugs leaning against the wall with his hands placed behind his back.

"Hm." said Jin while ignoring Mugen complaints about the tournament's rules.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" frowned Mugen looking at Jin while still lying back against the wall. "Looking at Fuu, huh?" he said lowly.

"Hm." smiled Jin at Fuu in the audience and still ignoring him.

"Whatever, you know that female announcer over there, she's one hot bitch, don't you think?" Mugen grins. "But she probably wouldn't go all the way like Ana," he smirked licking his lips pervertedly at Ana in the audience. "Oh yeah, she's such a naughty whore and I can't wait to win her, shit, fuck the money.

"Hm." said Jin still looking in the audience at Fuu.

"Ahhhh, whatever, you're boring!" Mugen yelled at him sitting up. "What am I'm talking about, I can be boring, too, oh well, so is life," he mumbles while leaning back again with a big sigh.

"Hm." Jin chuckles a little at Mugen's frustration.

"Errrrr...I think he's doing this on purpose," thought Mugen looking at Fuu and Ana in the audience.

Fuu was sitting about ten inches away from Ana and her younger sister Sana, who later join the two on the visitor's benches watching the first fight.

As the fight went on, the tournament so far had **nine** knockouts, **seven** disqualifications; yes, you guessed it, the fighters was disqualified for killing their opponent, **six** ran out; but lost anyways when the guards brought them back into the ring to fight; huh, talk about fat chances, **five** fainted; they got splashed with water and were thrown out of the tournament, **three** walked out; though, they had suffered the same penalty as the running out of the ring rule number two, and amazingly no sissy fights, yet! Now it's down to **four **competitors.

**_Kitomi:_ **_-sitting at the bench with Bokuto announcing tournament thus far-_This has been amazing this year, what do you say, Bokuto?

**_Bokuto:_ **Thus far, it's the best than last year! Now we've come down to four competitors!

**_Kitomi:_ **Wow! Up next, we have Jin (number four) and an unknown competitor (number twenty-two), who's enormous and slobbers over himself! Eww, how disgusting! –gagging and coughing- I'm okay, here our first-two semi-finalists, folks!

**_Bokuto:_ **_-chuckling to himself-_ We really don't want to see Jin get eaten by that slob. He come this far now with three knockouts against his opponents!

**_Kitomi: _**I pray that he does his best. _-shaking nervously while eating her dumpling-_

Jin steps in the ring and the competitor (number twenty-two) roars in the middle of the ring as he raises his hands up at Jin trying to scare him, but that didn't bother him at all. Jin is just here to win the prize money for him and his companions to go to Nagasaki and spend lost times with Fuu. The referee steps in between them, "Okay, you two know the rules," the referee reminded them. "NOW LET'S GET IT ON!" shouted the referee striking his hand downward to begin the fight.

"Yay! Go Jin!" cheered Fuu as well as the audience cheering along with her for Jin to win this match because the fat slob is just disgusting!

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE, JIN!" shouted a man in the crowd.

The fight has begun; the competitor roars at Jin again, except this time Jin took a step facing him eye to eye, "What are you waiting for?" Jin grins.

Then, suddenly the competitor started to tremble in fear as flashbacks of all of Jin's battles in the tournament seems to make him even more nervous to start attacking him. He knew Jin was fast and swift with his sword.

"Go, Jin! Finish him!" shouted Fuu.

Jin places both hands on one of his swords and clicks it with his thumb. However, when that happened, the competitor was frozen where he stands and fainted backwards as the he shook the ground.

"What the-," said Jin looking down at his opponent on the ground.

-the crowd cheers-

"Whoo-hoo! You did it, Jin!" claps Fuu with overexcitement and blushing.

Jin looks at Fuu in the audience and smile at her with a little nod as she begins to blush even more placing her hands on her face.

**_Kitomi:_ **Well, what do you know, folks! (Number twenty-two) has fainted! Jin is the winner of this match with a total of three knockouts and one faint. That was a crazy unexpected match!

-the crowd scream like crazy as Jin right hand was raised by the referee-

_**Bokuto: Yeah, what a giant slob! Guards!**_

The two guards come running over with a bucket of water, splashes the fat competitor with it, the competitor came out of his unconsciousness but he couldn't move, so then the two guards just look at each other.

"What now?" asked guard number one to the other guard in a whisper.

"I don't know," replied guard number two whispering back to him.

"WHY DON'T YOU ROLL THE FAT SON-OF-A-BITCH OUT OF THE

TOURNAMENT, YOU TWO DUMBASSES!" shouted Mugen on the bench. "I'M HERE TO WIN A BITCH AND YOU TWO BITCHES ARE JUST WASTING MY FUCKING TIME!" he screamed out loud.

"Hmph, look who's talking about being a dumb ass," thought Fuu in the crowd placing her elbow on her left leg and resting her chin in her hand.

The two guards nodded in agreement and place their hands under him. They barely try to

roll him out of the ring, so Jin assists to help them and all of them pulls him up and pushes forward rolling him out of the ring. Moments later, Jin returns back to the bench with Mugen and Lumpy.

**_Bokuto: _**Okay, up next our last two semi-finalists is Akito Marusagi (number fifteen) and Mugen (number thirty-one)

**_Kitomi: _**Oh my, they look like mad blood thirsting competitors, folks! Is he the younger brother of Asuka Marusagi?

**_Bokuto:_** Sure is, Kitomi! And this is Akito's first year in this tournament as well as Mugen.

**_Kitomi: _**Well, this is going to be interesting! Let start the next match!

Mugen and Lumpy (Akito) steps in the ring.

"Well, it's about fucking time, don't you think?" Mugen grins.

"Hell yeah, it's just about that time," sneered Lumpy.

The referee walks in between them, "You two knows the rules," the referee reminded them.

"YEAH, I KNOW THE DUMB RULES, NOW LET'S FIGHT BECAUSE MY HORMONES ARE JUST JUMPING ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE, WILL YA, screamed Mugen in the referees face.

The referee takes a big gulp, "Sure, LET'S GET IT ON!" he shouted striking his hand downward then quickly moves out of the way.

"Bring it, bitch!" Lumpy taunted him.

"Mugen unsheathes his sword running towards him, "Ahhhhhhhh, take this!" he swung his sword, but misses him.

Lumpy continue to dodge skillfully while Mugen still swinging nothing but air.

"Come on, you bastard, and fight me!" ordered Mugen.

"Fine, here I come, you punk," Lumpy yelled.

He ran forward at Mugen with full speed as he unsheathes one of his swords, passes him and appeared behind him standing unharmed in just a matter of seconds. Mugen stood frozen in his tracks.

"What the hell just happen?" Ana wonders in the crowd. "Oh my goodness, Mugen!" she shouted out to him.

Mugen eyes has wided as he turns around looking at him with a chuckle, "Hmph, is that the best you can do?" he said to him.

"Take a look at your shorts, you stupid punk," Lumpy snickers with his back still turned away from him.

Mugen looks down at his shorts in the front and realizes that he just came all over himself.

"Ahh, dammit! What now?" he questioned himself.

"Shall we continue?" smirks Lumpy turning to face him.

"You bet because I'm not going to let this matter bother me," he growled.

"Really, I thought you were going to continue wetting yourself, hmm?" Lumpy chuckled with amusement.

Then suddenly, Mugen jumps in mid-air with his sword raising it up as he shadows over him and Lumpy quickly dodge out the way. When Mugen landed on his feet, he turns and runs alongside him with sword clashing and then they jumped back.

"I'll kill you for trying to take my whore away from me, you sick bastard!" yelled Lumpy.

"Fuck you, because I'm going to win her," he smiled.

The fight went on for twenty-three minutes, and then it all came to an end. Lumpy and Mugen were both getting tired as they both stumbling and trying to keep their balance.

"I…I give up, you…win, Mugen, you can have her!" he said tiredly, and then passes out in the ring in front of him.

"About fucking time, you old ass bitch, you probably couldn't handle her anyways!" said Mugen breathless falling down onto his knees and looks at Ana waving at him, so, he just nods his head at her and then stood up slowly.

"Wow, he's just so amazing!" surprised Ana.

"He was the best, sister, you should marry him," said Sana with her mouth full of food.

"Oh, shut up, Sana! Way to go Mugen!" she cheered then runs over to him.

"That was great Mugen!" excited Fuu cheering and clapping her hands.

-the referee runs over to Lumpy and checks for a pulse; he was reported still alive-

**_Bokuto: _**Guards, you know what to do!

-the two guards splashed him and carried him out.

**_Kitomi:_ **An amazing battle, which believe was one of the longest than last year! Though, it doesn't matter anyway because it was show to me! –giggles-

_**Bokuto: **-laughing loud-_ I totally agree with you, Kitomi! For you folks, we are going to have a ten minute break and we will come back with our 2nd Opening of the Edo Tournament finalists with Jin (number four) and Mugen (number thirty-one).

**_Kitomi: _**Yes, the snack bar is open, so, order what you can, folks because you don't want to miss this!

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Well, my lovely viewers, I'm hope you're having fun so far of being in the Opening 2nd Edo Tournament. I sure did. Well, gather what you can for the next match and I'll update very soon. LoL to you guys, you've been very supportive. Thanks! -gives you all kitty hugs- Since February is almost over in which I plan to finish, I'll post the last and final chapter in early March, so, please be patient and lookout for it? Thanks for reading and come again. See you on the final chapter.


	16. Chapter 15: The Winner Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Ana, Sana, Akura Marusagi, Kyotsu Bokuto (first announcer on bench), and Tusana Akitomi (aka Kitomi)(second announcer on floor and bench).

**A/N: **First of all, I want to give a special thanks to all of my beautiful and loyal viewers who have supported me and followed me up to the end of my first SC fanfic. Thank you so, soooo much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. All of you are my big inspirations into enjoy writing more stories. _-gives you all kitty hugs-_ You're the best! For that, this chapter here and the epilogue is dedicated to all of you. Here's the final chapter, everyone! But first, here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Chapter 15**

_**-ripping the record during the ten minutes break-**_

Ana runs into Mugen's warm embrace and kisses him deeply while Sana just went over to the snack bar to order more food. Fuu was overexcited and ran over to Jin with open arms.

"Oh Jin, you did it!" excited Fuu smiling in his arms. "I'm so happy!"

"Yes, I know, but it's not over yet," he smiled at her.

Fuu turns to Mugen, "Are you okay?" she asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied. "Though, I need some new shorts, got any on ya?"

"What! What kind of question is that, you big jerk!" she yelled.

"Here, take this," offered Jin. "I bought extra clothing," he said lending him extra clothes.

"Thanks!" smiled Mugen. "You know, Jin, what had happen a few weeks ago, I just want to say to both of you that I'm sorry," he said putting his hand out in front of him.

_**Jin's Flashback:**_

_I don't know who the sunflower samurai is, but yes, the other person name is Mugen, who travels with Fuu and me. I don't know why you might say that we're friends because when all of this is over, we're going to fight where we left off._

_Marusagi: Well, I don't know if you really mean that because once it's over, you'll probably move on and the both of you will put your differences aside. Beside, both of you will realize that you have someone to protect in the end and it will be mostly you, Samurai Jin. You should know better by now that you have grown to love what you have today and not the past._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Jin looks down at his hand and refuses to shake it, "Not yet, we have a battle to finish," he grins.

"I see, so that's how it's gonna to be, huh?" Mugen smirks while Ana strokes him up and down his chest with her hand. "You know what, you're really starting to piss me off!" he yelled.

"Please, you guys, I really don't want to see you fight one another, okay?" pleaded Fuu.

"It doesn't really matter to me because Mugie, here is going to win anyways," Ana giggles.

"Oh yeah, don't start with me again today, you filthy whore!" she yells while pushing Ana.

Ana screams as she falls to the ground, "Ah! How dare you, you bitch!" she said standing up and coming at her with arms out in front of her getting ready to choke her, but then Jin steps in between them protecting Fuu.

"Oh my!" surprised Ana looking up at Jin and then takes a big gulp.

"Miss, don't you dare lay another finger on her, understand?" he demanded looking down at her with a small frown on his face while holding back Fuu at the same time.

"Jin, just let me at her!" shouted Fuu trying to reach out at her.

"Fuu, that's enough, we must return back to the bench," he said in a husky tone.

"Hmph!" she pouted.

"Let's go, Mugie, I'll help you get dressed up," purred Ana while grabbing his arm and leading him to the dressing room.

Mugen nods and follows her.

"Hey, girls aren't allow in there!" Fuu shouted at her.

"Well, it seems that this girl does!" she giggles.

"BITCH, COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT!" screamed Fuu out loud. "I HATE YOUR FUCKING GIGGLES, TOO, LET ME AT HER, JIN, JUST LET ME AT HER!" she shouted going out of control as Jin picks her up and carries her over his right shoulder.

The townspeople that came to see the tournament was on an ten minutes break turns and stares at them both while Fuu was still kicking and screaming.

Jin places her back down, "Fuu, calm down, you're causing a big scene," said Jin trying to calm her down.

Fuu breathing became harder and then said, "But Jin, Mugen is my friend, too, and I don't like that bitch hanging around him," she said feeling agitated with her hair in a mess in front of her face.

"You really care about him, too, don't you?" he asked her as he moves her hair over out of her face with his left hand.

"Yeah, and now I feel sorry that I've met the filthy whore!" she pouted with her arms in a tight fold.

"Fuu, don't worry about them because you still have me," smiled Jin looking into her dark brown eyes and moving closer to her. "However, in the next match, I want you always to remember that I deeply care about you, I'm looking forward of winning this for all of us to go to Nagasaki together, but not only that, I want to send some time with you that we've lost," he whispered in her right ear.

Fuu begins to blush red from head to toe when he said those words in her ear and then suddenly stands up, "Uhh, Jin! Wait minute, I don't know what you're thinking, but not here!" she laughs it off.

"Oh, here's your trinket again, please, take it this time, will ya?" she pleaded.

"Fuu, I really would like for you to have it because it looks even more beautiful on you with that butterfly kimono you're wearing that I bought you as a gift," he smiled at her.

"That's so sweet, Jin, thank you so much," she said giggling and blushing at the same time. "Hey, let's go, I'm afraid they're about to start the final match, come on!" she said grabbing his hand into hers.

_**-ripping the record back to the announcers bench-**_

**_Bokuto: _**Welcome back, everyone! I'm Kyotsu Bokuto!

_**Kitomi: **-eating her fifth dumpling, spicy curry, and plus a total of eight rice balls all at the same time-_ And I'm Tusana Akitomi! Just call me Kitomi! This is really good, yummy!

_**Bokuto: **-chuckling-_You sure can put up an appetite, Kitomi! May I have a rice ball_? -reaching over to get one that's placed in front of her-_

_**Kitomi:** -watching his hand moving over to her food and then bites it-_

_**Bokuto: **-screaming-_Ahhhhhh, Kitomi!

_**Kitomi: **-turning to him in a deep voice and narrowing her eyes- _**Get...your...own!**

**_Bokuto: _**O...kay, um, be right back! Take over for me!

_**Kitomi: **-in her normal voice and giggling- _Sure, now we are back to the 2nd Opening of the Edo Tournament, folks! Yay! In the finals, we have Jin (number four) and Mugen (number thirty-one) are ready to go in order to win the grand prize money of two thousand wulongs! So, sit back and let the final battle...wait a minute, what do we have here! Oh, it's the beat-box bandits', everyone!

_**Bokuto: **-out of breathe returning to the announcers' bench- _Okay; I'm back, huh, who are they!

_**Kitomi:** _Just sit down and enjoy the little show from the beat-box bandits'! I heard that they were awesome!

_**Bokuto: **-thinking- _beat-box who?

_First bandit: -shouting- Give me beat!_

_Third bandit: -beat boxing-_

_First bandit: -rapping- Uh, uh, uh, yo Jin!_

_Second bandit: -rapping- Yo Mugen!_

_Together: Get your ass in the ring and let's do this!_

_First bandit: Everyone's here to enjoy the show!_

_Second bandit: Yeah, the finals, we know, we know!_

_First bandit: Let's find out to see who's the man with the plan!_

_Second bandit: Or which of them will kick the most asses?_

_First bandit: I don't know and who can tell?_

_Second bandit: Just watch them put you under their spell!_

_First bandit: So, let the games begin and win, win, win!_

_Second bandit: Sho' nuff folks and that's the end!_

_Together: WORD! -posing with their arms folded-_

_Third bandit: -rips record and ends-_

_-the audience stares looking at them with blank faces as the beat-box bandits turns and walks away-_

"What the hell are they doing here?" wondered Mugen leaning off the wall with his new shorts on in the color of black.

"Hm, don't know," said Jin standing up looking at them.

**_Kitomi: _**Wow! Um, that was amazing, right everyone! Come on, give them a hand!

_the audience cheers and applauses them for their short and unexpected entertainment_

"Yay, that was great!" shouted Fuu.

_-the beat-box bandits' turns back to the crowd and bow with a smile then waves goodbye-_

**_Bokuto: _**Yeeeeeeah! Whoo, that was some entertainment! I love it! Okay, let the final match begin!

Jin (number four) and Mugen (number thirty-one) steps into the ring, and then the referee steps in between them.

"Okay, you know the ru-," said the referee interrupted by Mugen's angry stare looking down at him. The referee just strikes his hand down and shouts, "LET'S GET IT ON!" then quickly moves out of the way.

"Alright, let's settle this," Jin grins as he unsheathes one of his swords and now in his fighting position. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Yeah, it has been too damn long as a matter of fact, I'm going to kick your ass right here and right fucking now!" agreed Mugen unsheathing his sword.

The fight starts off with both of them running at each other with their swords, then suddenly their swords met. Jin and Mugen stares straight in one another's eyes grunting just to see who has the most willpower.

"Come on, you bastard, is that all you got!" grunts Jin.

"No way, I'm just getting started!" Mugen replied as they both jump back.

Mugen jumps in the air striking down at Jin, but misses as he landed on his feet. Jin dodges at his nothing-but-air swings and then when he got closer to him; he ducks and trips him.

"Hm, not too clever now," smiled Jin looking down at Mugen with his sword pointing at him.

"Not too clever, huh, here it goes," said Mugen grinning and then begins to do his wild spinning attack on the ground with his legs whirling like a helicopter.

However, his attack was picking up dust and small stones in which was attacking Jin randomly from all sides.

Jin steps back, "What the hell-," he thought blocking with his hand.

Then a few seconds later, Mugen got up in a daze and chuckles, "So, how was that for ya?"

"One word...stupid," amused Jin.

"Errrrrr...take this!" he shouted coming at him with his sword up in both hands.

"Let's finish this," said Jin positioning his sword in front of him.

_**-ripping the record to out in the audience-**_

"Go Jin! Go Mugen!" shouted Fuu.

Ana gasps, "Huh, don't call out my new lover's name?"

Fuu ignores her.

She clears her throat and stands up with her foot down yelling at her, "I'm talking to you, miss, don't ignore me!" then pokes at her left arm.

Fuu turns around with balled fists, "Errr...you are getting on my last nerves, come here!" she yells and then grabs a hand full of her dark hair and throws her down onto the ground.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Ana.

_-the crowd was surprised and then turns their attention to the two young women fighting below- _

"Get off of me!" she shouted as Fuu strangles her again while Ana summons enough strength and punches her in the face knocking her down.

Fuu rolls off of her and then begins to crawl crying out, "Jin!"

**_Kitomi: _**My goodness, folks! There's an interesting fight going on in the audience.

_**-ripping the record back into the ring-**_

Jin turns around looking out at the audience, "Fuu!" he shouted not aware of Mugen's next attack as he nearly driven the sword in his back, but stopped.

"Hey, let's finish this another time, what do you say, let's go and save the little brat before they kill one another?" Mugen sighs. "Ah, dammit, Fuu!" he thought.

"Yes, another time, Fuu is more important," he said then runs over to crowd. "I'm coming Fuu!" shouted Jin.

"But, what about Ana?" he questioned him but Jin didn't answer. "Ah, the damn brat, I better go save her, too," he said following behind him.

**-_ripping the record back to Fuu and Ana-_**

Ana quickly stands up as she stumbles a little trying to keep her balance and coughing at the same time, "Get up, you bitch, you're not so tough after all now, aren't you!" she giggles and then came up behind Fuu grabbing her ponytail with intense force pulling it making her cry out loud, "Ha, you're just all talk and no action, you bitch!" she yelled at her.

Fuu reaches her hands behind her on the grip that is on her ponytail as she stands up and then stumps down on Ana's feet with her right leg hard in her shoes. Ana lets out a big yelp as she bends over rubbing her foot, Fuu turns around a gave her a knee in the face. The crowd gasps and then, Jin and Mugen arrived in the event.

**_Bokuto: _**Should we count this as the final fight?

**_Kitomi: _**Well, hmph, why not? This is getting interesting!

Amazingly, Ana shook out of her unconsciousness, rolls over, and begins to crawl away from Fuu.

"Jin! Mugen! You're here!" excited Fuu turning around and looking at them.

"Fuu, what are you doing?" Jin asked her curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm kicking her ass, that's what!" she replied.

"Hey, Fuu, we were in a middle of a fight, why can't you two just enjoy the show," Mugen asked her.

"You big jerk, because the bitch couldn't wait and I'm just getting started!" she yelled at him. "Besides, I'm actually doing this on purpose, though she truly deserves it!" she smiled happily.

"What?" they both said confusingly.

"I did it on purpose because I don't want to see you guys get hurt, that's all, I'm sorry," she said lowly. Then, she turns around slowly and Ana gets up and runs directly at her screaming.

"Come on, you whore!" she said gesturing her with her finger to come and jumping up and down like some kind of a boxer. "Take this, you bitch! Hi-ya!" she shouted with a kick to Ana's stomach and then an uppercut with a little leg spin as Ana went flying directly at Sana who was just coming from the snack bar as her food suddenly had exploded all over the place.

"OH, SISTER! WHAT HAPPEN, SPEAK TO ME, PLEASE!" screamed Sana.

"Hello, my daughters, I knew you'll be here," said Marusagi with his hands behind his back.

Sana gasps while Ana still seeing stars, "Father!"

"Uhmm, come along now, it's time to go back home," he said turning around.

Fuu runs over to him, "Marusagi, thank you for everything!" she said to him with a nod.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Fuu. I'm just happy that you're happy. Happiness is a good for the soul," he smiled.

"Yes, you're right, old man, thanks for your teachings," said Jin walking over to him. "I will remember them as I travel," he grins and nods his head to him as well.

"Mhmm, and thanks to all of you for bringing my daughters back to me and hopefully will me again someday if I'm around long enough, good-bye everyone," he nodded to both of them and left with a wave along with Sana who had placed her sister over her left shoulder.

Then, Fuu waves good-bye back and turns around to her two companions.

Mugen looks at Fuu with a smile, "Hmph, same old brat, you still have it," he said placing a hand on head and messing up her hair even more.

"Oh, stop it, you idiot," she giggles and then runs over to Jin.

"Well, there goes my prize," he thought looking on as the three leaves with a big sigh.

"Yay! Did you see that fight, Jin!" she said proudly. "I've just prove to you that I can be strong, too!"

"Yeah, but you should've done that, Fuu," he said sadly to her.

"But why, Jin, I don't understand," she said confusingly.

"Yes, you have grown stronger, but Fuu, I just didn't want to see you get hurt," he said embracing her tightly. "I love you, Fuu, I love you!" he whispered to her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Jin, I love you, too!" cried Fuu looking up at him with happy tears.

Then Jin looks down at her and kisses her softly while the audience looks over at them and applauses as the kiss lasts for more than five seconds.

Mugen just smiles and said, "Hey, where's mine?" he asked her.

Fuu runs over to him a gives him a big hug, "Thanks for not killing him, Mugen. I just wish you guys just to move on and be friends, my friends," she said a bit teary.

"Ah, come on, you little brat, we'll see how things go," he smiled and embraced her.

"Oh, what's the matter, don't tell me you wanna go back to that whore Ana?" she said looking up at him with an angry frown.

"Nah, I don't want her! I'll miss her though, hey, let's go get something to eat because I'm starving!" yawns Mugen while rubbing his stomach.

"All right, but what about the prize money? Who won it?" Fuu wonders looking at both of them.

**_Kitomi and Bokuto:_ **Congratulations, young lady!

**_Bokuto:_ **You've just won two thousand wulongs!

**_Kitomi: _**Your performance was just so amazing! Great job!

Fuu with wide eyes, "Oh my goodness, but…but I didn't expect this and I didn't even sign up for this tournament or anything," she said confusedly.

_-the audience applauses again and shouts-_

"Wow, this is crazy!" she thought.

"Fuu, please, except it, you truly deserve it!" said Jin as he and Mugen picks her up while Fuu was cheering and waving to everyone.

**_Kitomi:_ **Well done, young lady! Okay, why don't you tell everyone who you are and what is it that you're going to do with the prize money?

"Hello, everyone, my name is Fuu and my friends and I are going to Nagasaki! I want to say thanks to Jin of leading me here to find him and believing in me," she shouted to everyone.

Jin nods with that handsome smile of his looking up at her.

And thanks to Mugen for dumping that whore over there and for that I forgive him for everything that had happened back in Izumo. Even though, that you're still a big perverted jerk, I'm just glad that we're friends again; all of us!

Mugen looks up at her and nods his head as well along with grin.

"Yay, Nagasaki here we come!" Fuu screamed out loud.

_-the audience continues applause her and shouts-_

**_Kitomi:_** Wow! What a tournament! Today has been great; folks and I want to thank all the competitors from all over Japan for participating in this 2nd Opening of the Edo Tournament. So, here's your champion right here! This young lady here, Fuu, everyone!

**_Bokuto:_** This year's tournament was full of surprises, oh yeah, way better than last year, don't you think?

**_Kitomi:_ **Oh yeah, a beautiful short performance by the beat-box bandits' was hot! I hope they come unexpected again next year.

**_Bokuto:_ **That's right! And that's it, everyone, thanks for coming and hope to see you all next year! I'm Kyotsu Bokuto!

**_Kitomi:_ **And I'm Tusana Akitomi! stomach getting upset Oh no, where's the restroom!

**_Together:_ **_-waving-_ Bye!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**LoL! Gotta love the rap by beat box bandits', even though, I did made up that little rap. -hehehe- All right! Fuu is the winner once again! She really does deserve it, though! An awesome win! Way to go, girl! **Review this first then move to the Epilogue.**


	17. Epilogue: The Butterfly & Her Samurai

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's the Epilogue! Enjoy!

**The Butterfly and Her Samurai**

**Epilogue**

_**-ripping the record fast forward back to Izumo-**_

_-Fuu's pov writing in her diary by the lake-_

_Once again, I've finally found you, my samurai_

_Though, I still long for more moments of being with you_

_Until then, when we go back where we were_

_Over there by the lake_

_Under the moonlight_

_And start over_

_Therefore, I'll never let you go ever again_

_Because I love you_

_I love you with all of my heart, soul, and spirit_

_If that's not enough, then words can't describe_

_The feelings when I'm with you_

_What I know now is that we're together now_

_And that we're both happy, too_

_So, until then, I'll wait for you here_

_My moonlight, my samurai Jin_

_-closes her diary and places it back into her butterfly kimono-_

"Fuu? It's getting late, are you okay, I want to talk to you?" asked Jin looking down at her.

Fuu looks up and runs over to Jin and embraces him.

"Jin, I love you, please, don't leave me ever again," she purrs in his warm embrace, and then looks up at him.

Jin places both his hands on her face as their eyes met one another, "I swear to you that I'll never leave you for anything else no matter what happens," Jin promises her again. "Forever I will protect you even if I have to give up my own life to save yours because I love you, Fuu and I've always had and always will," he told her.

"Jin?" sobs Fuu closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for ever leaving you," apologized Jin.

Tears begin to fall from her eyes even more when she heard those words spoken to her and then he wipes her tears away with both of his thumbs. Then surprisingly, her wish came true as they kissed under the moonlight by the lake we're they left off and the fireflies dances around them once more.

_**The End**_

**A/N:** -cries- I love this fanfic so much. -sniffles- They finally together. Well, I hope you enjoy the ending for this fanfic my lovely viewers. Like I said before, there will be a sequel to this so look for that coming soon. Don't forget review! LoL! See ya in the sequel!


End file.
